Sakura está en huelga
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: No más ropa, no más comida, no más favores… ¡Porque Haruno Sakura no es esclava de nadie y eso lo iban a entender…! Ya fuese por las buenas…o por las malas.
1. Prólogo

_**Sakura está en huelga**_

Hello!

Aquí Ninfa se reporta con un nuevo proyecto :P sé que tengo algunos inconclusos, pero no resistí en publicar este jijiji

Espero que la idea sea de su agrado y bien…

Pues está demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece-aún ^^-y que esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por mera entretención y espíritu creativo…

Sin más que decir…les dejo leer mi historia :D

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Tomé la camisa y la revisé detenidamente. Eran evidentes las manchas de labial por el cuello al igual que era evidente que las muy malditas no iban a salir. Frustrante y humillante…no habían otras palabras que pudiesen describir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

La seguí revisando hasta llegar al final de la tela en donde también habían manchones de labial. Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas al imaginarme a aquellas mujeres mientras que ESE imbécil se la pasaba de lo grande.

Arrugué la camisa hasta hacerla una bola quedando muy a mi pesar a la vista el símbolo de aquel clan que tanto detesto. Arqueé una ceja mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y caminaba hasta el bote de basura. Mi pie se dirigió hasta la pequeña palanca que reposaba al final del recipiente de metal y que levantaba la tapa dejándome a entrever la basura que se hallaba en el interior. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco al ver los potes de ramen casi rebalsando el muy maldito basurero, pero gracias al gentil auspicio de Uchiha desaparecieron de mi vista al instante pues la tela enrollada se encargó de cubrirlos por completo.

Sacudí mis manos sintiendo que una fuerte jaqueca se apoderaba de mi cabeza. Me vi en la obligación de sentarme en el desayunador y masajear mis sienes intentando calmar las puntadas que eran realmente insoportables…

Curiosamente, jamás había sufrido de aquellos molestos dolores a excepción claro cuando estaba próxima a mi periodo…y eso no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía en estos momentos. No, esta tortura había comenzado aproximadamente hace cinco meses atrás…la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevo viviendo bajo el mismo techo con este trío de inútiles. Fruncí el ceño al pensar en ellos…los muy desgraciados se aprovechan de mi, de mi gentileza, de mi predisposición…

Al principio teníamos un itinerario, un sistema que hacía que todo marchase sobre ruedas… ¡o sea perfectamente! No pasó ni una semana cuando Naruto me pidió que lo supliera en una tarea y ¡bam! Sin darme cuenta me encontraba realizando TODOS los quehaceres de la mansión…

Porque sí, el señor Sasuke Uchiha-o bien como me gusta llamarle, Señor tacaño-no quiso aportar para un apartamento, no…según él su antigua casa estaría bien y nosotros aceptamos pues creímos que sería una buena idea. ¡Ahora me doy cuenta que su idea era estúpida! ¿Por qué? Bueno porque soy yo la que tiene que limpiar, lavar, cocinar, coser, planchar… ¡pase de ser compañera de hogar a la empleada de esos imbéciles! ¡Hasta Kakashi terminó por aprovecharse!

Siempre era "Sakura-chan ¿está listo mi ramen?! "Sakura ¿Dónde está mi camisa?" "Sakura ¿has visto mi Icha-icha?" "Sakura-chan ¿puedes coser mi pantalón?" "aliméntame mujer" "¡yo! Sakura puedes encargarte de lavar los trastes, es que debo ir a ayudar a una ancianita" "Sakura has esto, Sakura has aquello, Sakura has esto otro" ¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Les aseguro que voy a colapsar…! ¡Incluso he llegado a detestar mi nombre porque siempre está acompañado de algún "favor"!

"_**son unos aprovechados ¡Shannaro!"**_

_-ni que lo digas…-_suspiré-… _¿pero qué puedo hacer?_

En verdad no es que me moleste hacerles favores…pero esto más bien parecían órdenes... ¡y a mi nadie-a excepción de Tsunade-sama, claro-me da órdenes! Y puede que simplemente con una patada en el trasero pueda hacerles entrar en razón pero… me gustaría que ellos mismos se diesen cuenta de lo dependiente que se han hecho de mí; incluso Sasuke.

"_**y no has pensado… ¿hacer una huelga?"**_

Parpadeé al escuchar sus palabras… ¿una huelga?

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa con solo pensarlo…bien podía cruzarme de brazos y dejar que ellos retomasen las labores…al igual bien podía pedirle a Tsunade que los mandase a misiones con más frecuencia y los agotase a tal punto de que cuando regresen a casa no puedan ni caminar y se encuentren con la sorpresa de que no tienen comida, ropa, ni nada limpio...

"_**creo que eso estaría bastante bien…"**_

Asentí para luego echarme a reír como desquiciada en compañía de mi Inner. ¡Oh Kamy esta iba a ser la mejor de las venganzas…!

* * *

Bien aquí finaliza el prologo :P

Que les pareció? Interesante? Ojala que si XD

No me malentiendo eh, que este es un SasuSaku pero no quise que se mostrara a la Sakura babeante por el Uchiha; este ultimo es un mujeriego ¬¬ lo sé…pero Sakura tampoco es una santa XD

Jajaj ya verán…

Bueno sin mas que decir…

Me despido deseándoles una linda noche ^^

__NinfaOscura__


	2. YO no muevo ni un dedo

_**Sakura está en huelga**_

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

En esta historia la narradora es Sakura, pero en casos específicos cambiaré a tercera persona.

Bueno, sin más que decir…espero que disfruten mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Yo NO muevo ni un dedo**_

Pasé de canal en canal de manera aburrida. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar los deberes del hogar a medio terminar pero…

-no voy a flaquear, ellos van a aprender la lección…

"_**¡así se habla!"**_

Sí, así tenía que ser…porque ya era hora de que me hiciese respetar; porque ya era hora de que vieran que no soy ninguna empleada… que soy una Kunoichi, que al igual que ellos se sacrifica en cada misión, que arriesga su integridad, que es capaz de dar su vida por sus compañeros… YO TAMBIEN ERA UN NINJA.

"_**Hay que comenzar a enseñarles a respetarnos ¡shannaro! además tienes a muchas de tu parte… ¡no eres la única que siente que está siendo abusada por sus compañeros! ¡Así que no puedes retractarte!"**_

-tienes razón… esto no lo hago solo por mí…-me levanté para encaminarme hasta el patio. Alcé la mirada y me centré en el cielo, sintiendo como la determinación recorría cada fibra de mi ser-…¡¡también lo hago por mis pares!!-sentencié mientras que mis manos se hacían puños

"_**¡¡poder femenino!!"**_

Reí ante aquellas palabras. Mis amigas me apoyaban y agradecí internamente que Tsunade-sama también lo hiciese. A penas tomé la determinación fui a su despacho y le conté mi problema. Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza física para evitar que fuese en busca de ese trío y los matase por aprovechados…pero en fin; logrando evitar una masacre le planteé cada punto de mi plan. Pareció satisfecha al ver que tenía todo fríamente calculado pues la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos era amplia y admito que un tanto escalofriante.

Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo. Los muchachos tendrían a lo menos diez misiones de tipo D-de aquellas que son eternas-en el día y un par de misiones de otros rangos en la semana, especialmente los días de descanso. Al principio, me sentí culpable…pero tan rápido como vino aquel sentimiento se esfumó al recordar todos sus abusos. No, a mi no me iban a tratar como criada… ¡porque no fue ese el trato! ¡Acordamos vivir juntos para compartir gastos y responsabilidades! ¡No para abusar del sexo femenino! ¡Trío de idiotas!

"_**deja de pensar en eso y disfruta la semana que Tsunade-sama te dio libre…"**_

¡Oh sí! Se me había olvidado comentar ese detalle. Al escuchar mi historia-la cual exageré un poquito mucho-mi maestra se compadeció de mi humilde persona y me otorgó una semana de descanso. No más hospital, no más misiones, no más quehaceres… ¡toda una semana de vagancia en la que puedo disfrutar de mi tiempo libre!

"_**jiji también para disfrutar de otra "cosa" ¿no lo crees?"**_

Sentí mi rostro arder al ver el rostro pervertido de mi Inner quien simplemente se echó a reír ante los pensamientos un tanto…ejem…-pervertidos-...que surcaban mi mente. Sí, con el tiempo me he vuelto una pervertida…lo admito. Pero ojo, no es que sea algo en lo que me pierda todo el día…sino cuando es necesario. Con el tiempo aprendí una cosa…y no es que sea feminista ni nada, es solo que me molesta ver que por ser mujeres, se nos denigre y humille por hacer lo mismo que los hombres; yo soy de la idea de que las mujeres también tenemos derecho de disfrutar de nuestra sexualidad, no reprimirnos solo por pertenecer al sexo "débil"-según los machistas-…el hecho de tener relaciones sin mayores compromisos no nos hacen unas zorras…porque tampoco lo vemos como un deporte-aunque hay algunas excepciones y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Admito que antes el sexo no me llamaba la atención; tener novios o bien alguna pareja eventual era algo que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo…pero basta con que se dé UNA oportunidad para probar el chocolate…y luego no dejar de degustarlo. Mis primeras experiencias sexuales fueron algo sin importancia…relaciones pasajeras que no duraban más allá de dos meses y que de cierta manera nos beneficiaba a ambos por igual, pues ninguno buscaba ALGO serio… sino más bien pasar un buen rato con alguien.

No es que haya tenido muchas parejas tampoco…a lo menos unas tres, siendo esta ultima una más estable, a pesar de que al principio me mostraba reacia a algo así. Llevamos dos años de conocernos y solo en estos últimos meses-yo diría que como unos ocho- hemos llegado a tener algo serio. Es un médico de la aldea de de Suna, fue trasladado para adquirir mayores conocimientos con respecto a medicina por lo que lo dejaron a mi cargo al ser una de las más reconocidas médicos de Konoha-luego de Tsunade-sama, claro.

Al principio, todo era simples coqueteos e insinuaciones bastante inocentes…pero con el tiempo la tensión sexual aumentó a tal extremo que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en mi oficina- muchas veces. Fue por ese motivo, que pidió una residencia permanente excusándose de que aún tenía mucho por aprender y que no se sentía apto de regresar a su aldea; aunque todo el mundo sabía que eso solo era una simple mentira.

Pero en fin…dije que estábamos en algo serio, sí…somos novios. Y como tal uno pensaría que compartimos nuestros momentos libres… ¡error! Ese era otro pequeño motivo por el cual también me sentía cansada… eran tantos los deberes de la mansión, misiones en diferentes aldeas y obligaciones en el hospital que casi no tenemos tiempo para vernos como debiésemos…al igual que también ese trío no deja que el venga a quedarse en la mansión.

Sobreprotección al principio…pero luego pasó a ser mero machismo. Para ellos cada mujer que mantenga relaciones antes del matrimonio es zorra… pero como se trata de mí, intentan alejar esa idea impidiendo que mi pareja pasé tiempo conmigo.

Al principio acaté…pero ahora no pienso hacerlo. ¿Cómo ellos pueden traer a sus-digámosles "amiguitas"-cuando quieran y hacer un escándalo de los mil demonios-hablo más que nada de Uchiha pues su alcoba está al lado de la mía- y yo no puedo traer UNA noche a mi NOVIO? O sea, una pareja estable…no a alguien que conocí en un bar en una noche, corriendo el riesgo de que se me pegue quizás que cosas…ya saben, esto de las enfermedades sexuales…¡como medico tengo que imponer el ejemplo!

Ya, pero volviendo al tema principal… ¡se acabaron los abusos! ¡Se acabaron las órdenes! ¡Esos tres van a saber quién es Sakura Haruno! Hace mucho tiempo que la niñita complaciente y obediente había quedado atrás, no volveré a caer en lo mismo… ¡no señor! Y si les gusta bien y si no…pues tendrán que esperar hasta fin de mes para que tome mis cosas y me largue.

"_**¡Sakura presidente! ¡Shannaro!"**_

En esos momentos escuché la puerta principal abriéndose. Sonreí cuando agudicé el oído y con claridad percibí los pasos arrastrándose hasta las escaleras…y ahí había otro detallito bastante humillante. Esos tres asimilaron que por ser la que se encarga de la casa ya no tienen porque saludarme… ¡ninguno me tiene respeto!

Bueno eso se acabo; de ahora en adelante de igual manera me voy a comportar…si ellos no me respetan pues yo tampoco lo hare…

Ingresé a la sala para luego acomodarme en el sofá estirando mis piernas. Ahora solo me iba a preocupar a descansar, pues esa noche…tenía pensado disfrutar bastante.

"_**¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Pervertida!"**_

Mordí mi labio esbozando una leve sonrisa… sí, efectivamente soy una pervertida…

-y también una maldita…-reí al pensar en toda la tortura que aquellos tres tendrían que pasar

* * *

Los tres se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas. Habían estado todo el día en una misión tediosa, aburrida y agotadora, por lo que ahora solo querían descansar.

Enterraron sus rostro en las suaves almohadas para luego empezar a tantear su velador en busca del vaso con agua que siempre a ESA hora-acostumbraban llegar alrededor de las cinco de la tarde-reposaba sobre en el lugar, pero no encontraron nada. A penas se pudieron incorporar para comprobar que efectivamente, no había nada ahí…

Extraño.

Y fue allí que cada uno reparó en otra cosa. Sus camas estaban deshechas, igual a como las habían dejado en la mañana; la ropa sucia que acostumbraran dejar sobre la silla seguía allí, intacta; las cortinas estaban cerradas; los pergaminos, libros y/o revistas seguían regados por el suelo…

Eso no era normal.

Salieron del cuarto encontrándose todos en el pasillo. Intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión para luego encaminarse hasta la sala en donde presentían estaba la culpable de aquel desajuste en su rutina.

Efectivamente a penas ingresaron el lugar, un aroma a cerezos invadió sus fosas nasales de manera abrumante. La vieron allí, con un pequeño pijama de color rosa con formas de color blanco que apenas si alcanzaba cubrir la mitad de sus muslos, recostada perezosamente, soltando una que otra carcajada mientras que sus níveas y contorneadas piernas se acomodaban en el sofá.

-¿Sakura-chan?-llamó el rubio

Ella lo miró de soslayo sin mayor atención-…oh ya llegaron…-musitó fingiendo indiferencia e intentando aguantar las ganas de reír

De verdad hubiese pagado por plasmar sus rostros en esos instantes, ¡estaban totalmente desconcertados!

-¿se puede saber qué pasó?-gruñó el Uchiha entrecerrando sus ojos al ver que ella simplemente los ignoraba

La kunoichi hizo una leve mueca ante su tono ácido; hacía un tiempo debía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer en la tentación de golpearlo, pero se contendría…no iba a arruinar su momento glorioso solo por un ataque de ira ¿verdad?

-nada…-fue su escueta respuesta

Kakashi se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso al ver como el moreno fruncía más el ceño. Esos dos tenían una relación bastante… explosiva- por así decirlo- desde que Uchiha había regresado a la aldea. De no haber sido porque Naruto y él fueron mediadores, ninguno hubiera accedido a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Aunque al principio todo parecía calmo, sus caracteres desiguales terminaron por chocar y tendían a hacer corto circuito con frecuencia…y ahora más pues la chica estaba constantemente de mal humor.

-de eso ya nos dimos cuenta…-gruñó intentando no estrangularla. ¡Detestaba que alguien como _ella _lo ignorara!-…y queremos saber ¿Por qué?

En esos momentos un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas de manera tenebrosa. Los jades de la pelirosa se posaron en ellos mostrando frialdad y cierto aire maquiavélico que les recordó mucho a la Hokage…sí, era definitivo, la medic-nin pasaba mucho tiempo con esa mujer…

La vieron levantarse del cómodo sofá mientras apagaba el televisor, dejando de paso sobre la mesa el control remoto. Se acercó hasta ellos acortando la distancia, deteniéndose a solo dos metros. Sus brazos se cruzaron y su barbilla se alzó mostrando altanería y cierta rebelión.

"_**¡hazlos mierda shannaro!"**_

-¿sucede algo pequeña?

Sakura esbozó una mueca que no alcanzó a hacer una sonrisa-…pues sí…sucede algo Kakashi-sensei

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan? ¿No hay ramen? ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Ahora entiendo porque no hiciste nada! ¡Sin ramen n--…!

-no…-masculló entre dientes dejando a entrever una vena palpitante en su sien-…no se trata de eso Naruto…

-¿entonces que te obligó a no hacer lo que te corresponde en la mansión?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Haruno cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego centrarse en el Uchiha que le devolvía la mirada sin un ápice de arrepentimiento por sus palabras, a pesar de que los jades lo fulminaban sin piedad.

-ustedes me obligaron a no hacer nada…-los tres shinobis alzaron sus cejas ante la sorpresa

-¿a qué te refieres pequeña?

-me refiero…a que me cansé de sus abusos, me cansé de que se me trate no como una COMPAÑERA de equipo sino como una CRIADA, me cansé de que abusen de mi buena disposición, de mi buena voluntad…-los tres intercambiaron miradas confusas-…es por eso que desde hoy, yo Haruno Sakura me declaro oficialmente en huelga hasta que ustedes trío de flojos y pelmazos no aprendan a valorarme como es debido…-sentenció con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

En esos momentos un silencio sepulcral se dejó escuchar…un silencio que se rompió a los breves segundos por tres risas llenas de diversión y que terminaron por colmar su paciencia.

* * *

Un tic se posó en mi ojo derecho al sentir esas risas socarronas perforándome los tímpanos… ¡¿Qué mierda se creían para burlarse de mí de esa manera?!

Puse mis manos en la cintura mientras hacia una mueca de disconformidad ante su reacción, no iba a dejar que me pasaran a llevar de esa manera-… ¿se puede saber que es tan divertido?

"_**¡shannaro, esto es serio, no un juego!"**_

Naruto hizo un ademán con su mano mientras intentaba calmarse-…l-lo s-sentimos…-respiró hondo-…lo sentimos Sakura-chan e-es que…-soltó otra carcajada aún más fuerte que la primera colmándome los nervios

-no es gracioso…-siseé

Eso los hizo callar. Intercambiaron miradas que interpreté como "¿está hablando en serio?" para finalmente observarme con atención.

-¿una huelga?-preguntó Sasuke esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas altaneras-…realmente debes estar de broma Sakura…

-¿me ves riendo?

"_**yo no…"**_

-p-p-pero S-Sakura-chan ¿p-por qué?

"_**Naruto es más idiota de lo que pensaba…"**_

Golpee mi rostro con cierta brusquedad ante su pregunta… ¡ya les había dicho las razones! ¡Esa era otra prueba de que nunca me escuchaban! Gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

-ya les dije…me cansé de que me traten no como su compañera de equipo sino como una empleada…

-oh vamos pequeña eso no es verdad…

Mi furia aumentó ante su tono despreocupado-…¡¡USTEDES TRIO DE PATANES ABUSAN DE MI BUENA VOLUNTAD!! ¡VIOLAN MIS DERECHOS COMO KUNOICHI! ¡MENOSPRECIAN MIS ESFUERZOS!-dije apuntándolos acusadoramente a lo que ellos simplemente me observaron con aburrimiento

"_**¡no más abuso! ¡No más abuso! ¡No más abuso!"**_

-deja tus tonterías de niña malcriada y haz la cena por lo menos…

Uchiha… ¡siempre Uchiha! ¡¿Por qué el muy desgraciado no se mantenía con la boca cerrada una puta vez en su perra vida?! Hijo de su…

"_**yo que tu lo castro cuando este durmiendo…"**_

Una idea tentadora, lo admito…pero yo no iba a meter mis manos ahí… ¡puaj! Con solo pensarlo me daba nauseas. Quizás años antes…-digamos unos cuatro, a los quince las hormonas aceptan a cualquiera-sí, pero ahora la idea me era bastante desagradable…

-no…-me crucé de brazos y desvié el rostro-…ya les dije no voy a volver a preocuparme por sus cosas, ahora tendrán que encargarse ustedes mismos…

"_**¡¿Qué queremos?! ¡¡Respeto!! ¡¿Cuándo lo queremos?! ¡¡Ahora!!"**_

-entonces también te quedaras sin cenar…-sentenció como si estuviese orgulloso se encontrar un pretexto para hacerme cocinar

Sonreí. Estúpido Sasuke-…yo no ceno…

"_**¡bam! ¡Toma esa idiota!"**_

-pero Sakura-chan a ti el ramen te queda mejor que al viejo ¡dattebayo!

"_**¿con eso debiéramos sentirnos halagadas?"**_

-no-me-importa…-dije con voz cantarina sin dejar de sonreír

-no va a durar mucho tu huelguita Sa-ku-ra…

"_**¡¡ ¿Quién te crees Uchiha?!! ¡¡Ush yo si le doy!! ¡Sakura tu lo sostienes y yo lo golpeo…!"**_

Arqueé una ceja ante su seguridad-… ¿a no? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

"_**¡¿sí?! ¡¿Quién nos lo va a impedir?!"**_

-vamos pequeña…-rió Kakashi mientras se acercaba a mí y colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro-… todos sabemos que no puedes estar en un lugar sucio a lo más de…-miró a Naruto el cual sacaba una pequeña libreta y la revisaba con atención

-tu ultima marca fue de dos minutos con seis segundos…

"_**no puedo creer que lleven un registro sobre eso…¡¡solo por haber limpiado un par de veces un local no nos hace una loca desquiciada por la limpieza, shannaro!!**_

-¡ja! Ni que fuera una maniática…-Los tres me miraron extraño haciéndome sonrojar-…b-bueno quizás un poco…

-¿un poco?-insistieron hasta hacerme perder los estribos

"_**¡no los dejes ganar Sakura!"**_

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me alejé de Kakashi con un movimiento brusco, para luego encaminarme hasta la salida de la sala. Me detuve en el umbral para girarme levemente dándoles una vista perfecta de mi perfil. Sonreí con malicia al ver sus rostros desencajados y furibundos-como siempre Uchiha no iba a aceptar que YO impusiera mi parecer.

-ya di mi última palabra, hasta que ustedes no aprendan a valorarme y no enmienden su error Yo no muevo ni un dedo en esta casa… ¡¿está claro?!-Iba a salir del cuarto cuando otro aviso que había pasado por alto surcó mi mente-…por cierto…hoy Yuske-kun vendrá a quedarse…-los tres me miraron atónitos con los ojos abiertos a no más poder, incluso Sasuke-…así que Uchiha, tuve la decencia-a diferencia de tuya- de dejarte unos tapones de oídos en la cómoda…

Lo vi hacer una mueca-… ¿y eso para qué?-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona como si me estuviese diciendo "claro, como si tu amante fuese mejor que yo…"

Obvio, él no iba a aceptar que alguien más fuese capaz de hacer girar él mundo de una mujer… EGOLATRA DE MIERDA.

-¿y bien?-insistió al ver que no decía nada y solo lo miraba con tranquilidad

"_**jiji ¿de verdad quieres que te conteste?"**_

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó mis labios al pensar en algo que hiriese su orgullo, pero preferí dejarlo para otra ocasión-…créeme, si quieres dormir, te harán falta…

"_**¡ja! ¡Toma esa Uchiha!"**_

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sus labios se entreabrieron dispuestos a darme una de sus respuestas venenosas, pero antes de que eso ocurriera salí del cuarto son una sonrisa triunfal en los labios… sabía que eso lo iba a joder más…y eso me dejó bastante satisfecha.

¡¡Había ganado la batalla!!

* * *

Hello chicas!! :D

Como están? Espero que bien ^^

Gua!! Me sorprendí bastante al ver que este fic tuvo tan buena allegada :D me hicieron muy, muy feliz!!!

Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero intentaré alargarlos a medida que vaya redactando la historia…pero me gustó como quedo este por eso lo dejé así ^^

En el próximo capítulo conocerán al mencionado novio, o sea, Yuske y como eso desatará la ira de nuestro desgraciado Uchiha òuó

Jaja bueno mis lectoras…

Agradezco mucho sus magníficos comentarios que me hacen feliz cada vez que los leo! Al igual que me emociona y me alegra aún más ver a mis lectoras habituales…

Chicas! Un beso enorme para cada una y agradezco su apoyo en cada historia!! :D a ustedes les dedico esta historia…principalmente a ti Vale 404 ^^, un pequeño regalo para que subas un tanto tú animo :D

Bueno ahora sí me despido

Deseándoles una hermosa y tranquila noche

__NinfaOscura__


	3. Pisoteando el orgullo Uchiha

_**Sakura está en huelga**_

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla "Inner de Sakura**_

"_**blablablabla" **_Inner y Sakura hablan al unísono, cuando esto pasa la persona que está hablando con Sakura la escucha a ella, no a su Inner-no mal interpreten mi explicación, es que creí que quedaba un tanto confuso.

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

En esta historia la narradora es Sakura, pero en casos específicos cambiaré a tercera persona.

Bueno, sin más que decir…espero que disfruten mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Pisoteando el orgullo Uchiha**_

Los golpeteos me tenían a un paso de la histeria, pero no iba a dejar que eso me molestase. Me acerqué hasta el estéreo y lo encendí. Coloqué un CD lleno de canciones POP para finalmente subir el volumen al máximo. La habitación comenzó a retumbar con estridencia, la música llenaba cada rincón de la mansión e incluso puedo apostar que podía escucharse claramente a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

No le di importancia y agradecí no seguir escuchando los malditos golpeteos que me tenían enferma. Me dispuse a vestirme pues ya me había dado mi baño pertinente-el cual terminó de relajarme por completo-por lo que solo quedaba alistarme.

"_**¡¡nee-nee!! ¡¿A dónde iremos esta noche?"**_

Lo pensé brevemente. En realidad Yusuke no me había dicho nada, solo que esta velada sería perfecta. ¡¡Y vaya que si!! Estaba segura que como siempre me llevaría a mi restaurante favorito-en donde la comida es excelente, tengo que decirlo-y quizás daríamos una vuelta por Konoha…aunque eso es solo una suposición, con Yusuke nunca se sabe.

"_**lo bueno es que tienes una cosa clara…"**_

_-¿una cosa clara?-_mi Inner asintió-…_ ¿Qué sería precisamente…?_

"_**¡¡pues que hoy vas a gritar todo lo que no has gritado en semanas!!"**_

Mi Inner se echó a reír de buena gana mientras que yo dejaba caer la bata ante sus palabras que me dejaron verdaderamente descolocada…menuda pervertida, pensé sintiendo mis mejillas arder; y fue justo en ese momento que la puerta se abrió de manera abrupta y violenta…dejándome **en vista y paciencia **de una mirada tan negra como la noche y tan fría como el hielo.

Juro por Kamy, que en esos precisos instantes, solo quería que la tierra me tragara…

* * *

Parpadeó para inútilmente tratar de salir de su estupor, mientras que su mente gritaba una y otra vez mil improperios al maldito pervertido que la miraba sin descaro alguno…

"_**¡¡SHANNARO CÚBRETE!! ¿O QUE? ¡¡ ¿ACASO QUIERES DARLE ENTRETENCIÓN PARA LA NOCHE?!!"**_

Con un rápido movimiento recogió la bata y se la colocó en un tris, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y la maldita mirada de ÉL sobre sí. Colocó una de sus mejores caras de indignación y frialdad, a pesar de que por dentro solo rogaba a Kamy que la tierra se abriese y la devorase…

¡¡Jamás se había sentido tan abochornada!!

"_**no veo porque te sientes así… ¡tu cuerpo es el de una Diosa griega! ¡No te avergüences por eso!"**_

_-no es precisamente por eso por lo que estoy avergonzada…_

No, por supuesto que no era por eso…ella no estaba avergonzada porque pensase que su cuerpo tuviese algún defecto; quizás no era voluptuosa como las amiguitas de sus compañeros, quizás no tuviese las medidas de una súper modelo… ¡pero su cuerpo era capaz de encender a cualquier espécimen del sexo opuesto, y de eso no le quedaba duda…!

Lo que le avergonzaba era que precisamente ÉL la hubiese visto en aquellas condiciones y peor aún, que mostrase aquel rostro tan lleno de indiferencia como si se tratase de algo sin mayor importancia. ¡Obviamente como mujer se avergonzaba! ¡Era la única que no era capaz de despertar en el gran Uchiha Sasuke más nada que no fuese molestia y rechazo! Era algo humillante de por sí…

"_**¿piensas que va a hablar o…?"**_

-te quedaste mudo…-dijo con falsa autosuficiencia, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla intentando así no mostrar su bochorno-…realmente no creí que…

Comenzó a darle un sermón que él no tomaba en cuenta. Al parecer la chica había quedado tan descolocada que no había reparado en un detalle… el estéreo estaba al máximo volumen, por lo que su voz-un tanto chillona para él-era algo imperceptible. La vio mover los labios sin parar, mientras hacía gestos que mostraba cierta burla y sarcasmo que dedujo iban hacia su persona…

Su labio se torció en una media sonrisa al ver que ella aún seguí en aquel intento absurdo de reprenderle y humillarle-_menuda idiota…-_pensó mientras se encaminaba al maldito aparato y lo desenchufaba

La música dejó de sonar otorgándoles un alivio inmediato; hasta Sakura debía admitir que la estridencia de aquella estaba haciendo estragos con sus pobres tímpanos.

Disfrutaron brevemente del silencio para así acallar el fuerte pitido que no dejaba de resonar como un eco incesante en el interior de sus oídos, hasta que de él no quedó nada.

Sasuke que se mantenía dándole la espalda, volteó con lentitud sin dejar de mostrar su rostro calmo e indiferente-la sonrisa de hacía segundos había desaparecido por completo-aunque admitía que no estaba para nada enfadado, al fin de cuentas, luego de aquella vista su humor no podría empeorar ¿o sí...?Haruno se tensó notoriamente al notar como sus orbes negros brillaban de manera extraña, por lo que prefirió ponerse a la defensiva; tampoco era que fuese a dejarlo propasarse ni nada…Con Uchiha nunca se sabía.

-bien…-susurró incómoda ante la penetrante mirada de su "visitante"-… ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí…?-Solo silencio fue su respuesta, como siempre. Hizo una mueca al ver que él simplemente ignoraba su pregunta y comenzaba a mirar todo con bastante detalle-… ¡te estoy hablando pervertido…!

"_**¡¡aplástalo Sakura!! ¡Nadie más que no sea Yusuke-al menos por ahora-puede verte desnuda!! ¡Shannaro!"**_

-¿pervertido?-repitió con una ceja alzada y claramente irritado por la acusación-…no es mi culpa que haya entrado justo cuando estabas sin ropa Sa-ku-ra…

La kunoichi infló las mejillas sonrojada y molesta. ¿Por qué? primero porque tenía razón y segundo… ¡porque detestaba que dijese su nombre de aquella manera tan altanera! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así de despectivo cuando se dirigía a ella?!

"_**No sé… ¿será porque es un idiota…? ¡Porque te digo…! ¡Este tipo tiene un magister en eso!"**_

_-no tienes ni que mencionarlo…_

"_**¡ush te juro que si pudiese le daría un patada en sus…!"**_

Se cruzó de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada-… ¡por algo la puerta estaba con llave pedazo de idiota!-lo vio rodar los ojos ante su insulto-…¡¡ ¿Qué acaso eres animal que entras a la habitación de una chica de esa manera?!!

-de hacía bastante rato que estaba tocando…-gruñó mientras que una ligera vena se situaba en su sien. Era extraño como aquella mujer en breves segundos y sin decir más lo sacaba de sus casillas…todo el buen humor que ella misma le había propiciado, ella misma lo había hecho mierda…

-¡más bien martillando!

-¿Qué más querías si no abrías?

"_**ehh no sé… ¡¿qué dejaras de joder por ejemplo?!"**_

-perfectamente pudiste haber captado la indirecta…

"_**¡sí, perfectamente pudiste hacerlo…!"**_

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente-…realmente eres infantil…

"_**¿lo dice quien derribó la puerta por que no le abríamos…? ¡Oh sí! ¡Ya veo que no es nada infantil!"**_

-ajá…-musitó entre dientes claramente cansada. Gruñó por lo bajo para luego pasarse una mano sobre sus cabellos aún húmedos-…ya va Uchiha de verdad no tengo tu tiempo como para perderlo en estupideces y mucho menos contigo por lo que te voy a preguntar civilizadamente…-inhaló y exhaló tratando de bajar sus deseos de mandarlo a volar de una patada-… ¿Qué demonios quieres?

El vengador la miró por varios segundos para luego echarse a caminar hasta donde estaba. A pesar de su nerviosismo al ver aquella mirada, ella se mantuvo estoica, serena, con su rostro frío e inescrutable… ¡el no la intimidaría! ¡Porque aquello había quedado en el pasado hacía mucho!

Los jades y los negros se enfrentaban con cada paso que este último daba, hasta que se detuvo a solo pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. La chica se vio en la obligación de alzar un tanto el rostro pues su "contrincante" era por mucho más alto que ella. Una extraña tensión se situó en el lugar, haciendo que el aire se hiciese escaso a pesar de la amplitud…pero aquello les pasó por alto, estaban más ocupados fulminándose con la mirada como para reparar en que la cercanía en la que se encontraban era casi insana.

Uchiha se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontraran de frente provocando que ella hiciese una mueca de desagrado al ver aquella sonrisa llena de arrogancia que era tan típica en él.

-vengo a aclarar una cosa…-siseó despacio y de manera tétrica, erizándole inconscientemente la piel-…esto no te a durar mucho, vas a terminar dándote por vencida antes de que te des cuenta…

-¿quieres apostar?

Sasuke sonrió burlón-…no es necesario que te arriesgues… al fin de cuentas, sé que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad…

"_**¿con que está poniendo en duda nuestra fuerza de voluntad eh…? ¡Pues bien! ¡Que asuma las consecuencias! ¡Nadie pone en duda nuestras palabras! ¡Nadie! ¡¡ ¿Me escuchas Uchiha?!! ¡¡Nadie!!**_"

_-¿quieres calmarte…?-_pensó cerrando los ojos y suspirando con cansancio. Luego sus orbes jades se entreabrieron mostrando seguridad-… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? No me conoces como para decir algo así…-su barbilla se alzó levemente con superioridad al ver la chispita de ira en sus ojos-… además esto ha sido su culpa, por lo que ahora tendrán que asumir las consecuencias…

"_**¡bam hermana! ¡Así se habla! ¡Chúpate esa amigo!"**_

-hmp…no seas estúpida…

"_**¡estúpida tu abuela…!"**_

-¿y por qué precisamente soy estúpida…? ¡¿Por cansarme de que me traten como si fuese algo sin importancia?! ¡¿Por sentirme como una simple mucama que esta para servirles noche y día?! ¡¡ ¿Qué tiene que bailar a su ritmo y a su gusto?!! ¡Pues no Uchiha, se equivocaron de mujer! ¡Yo no soy de esas…! ¡Si quieres una empleada pues pon un anuncio o bien dile a alguna de tus zorritas que hagan tus quehaceres pero yo no voy a volver a mover un dedo por ustedes! ¡Ya me cansé…!-comenzó a exhalar aire entrecortadamente pues todo se había ido en sus reclamos. Luego se centró en el pelinegro que la observaba con bastante aburrimiento, por lo que bufó frunciendo a la vez el ceño-…bien… ¿tienes algo que decir?

-antes no te quejabas…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo su mejor cara de hastío

"_**Sakura… ¿de dónde sacas tanta paciencia…?"**_

El rostro de la pelirosa enrojeció de ira. Sus puños se apretaron a tal punto que sus uñas se incrustaron en su piel y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos-… ¿quejarme…?-preguntó primeramente en u susurro-… ¡¿quejarme?! ¡¿QUEJARME?! ¡¡ ¿Acaso tenía tiempo para quejarme?!! –Sasuke rodó los ojos; ahí iba otra vez con sus gritos-…¡¡me levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para hacer los quehaceres! ¡Apenas terminaba tenía que ducharme e ir volando hasta el hospital, pero no sin antes prepararles el desayuno al trío de reyes! ¡estaba más de diez horas hiendo y viniendo a todos lado, usando chakra y desgastándolo hasta el punto máximo para luego llegar a la casa, echar a lavar ropa, lavar losa, volver a limpiar todo y finalmente dejarme caer en la cama…! ¡¡ ¿Cuándo mierda iba a poder quejarme?!!

-¿quieres dejar de hacer ese escándalo?

"_**En serio…Yo lo castro…"**_

_-pues tendrás que hacerlo sola, porque yo no voy a meter mis manos allí…_

Exhaló fuertemente para luego empujarlo lo suficiente y alejarlo de su camino. Sus pies se dirigieron a la puerta para abrirla de sopetón y hacerle un gesto con el dedo indicándole que se marchara. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes y llenas de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré así como así…?

"_**pues el simple hecho de que si no lo haces… ¡LA PATADA EN EL CULO NO TE LA QUITA NI TSUNADE!"**_

-pues…-masculló entre dientes tratando de mantenerse calma-…creo que eres lo suficientemente considerado como para no seguir retrasándome…

-¿no me digas…?-rió-…pues te diré un cosa, yo de aquí no me voy hasta que te retractes…

Sentenció en su intento caprichoso por verse victorioso. La medic-nin torció la boca para finalmente suspirar-…estas es mi alcoba…

-alcoba que está en MI mansión…

"_**ahora el muy bastardo nos lo echa en cara…¡¡ ¿Cuándo planeas partirle la cara?!! ¡Shannaro!"**_

-mansión que TU ofreciste…

-corrección…-saltó él-…que me OBLIGARON a ofrecer…

"_**¡¿Qué?!"**_

-¡¡nadie te puso una pistola en el pecho para que accedieras!!-Sasuke mantuvo su rostro serio e indiferente ante sus palabras, enfureciéndola más de lo que ya estaba-…¡¡lárgate de aquí Uchiha o no respondo!!

El aludido rodó los ojos con fastidio-…siempre dices esos, pero nunca eres capaz de golpearme…-se mantuvo breves segundos en silencio hasta que una sonrisa seductora surcó sus labios. Sus orbes negros se posaron en ella de manera penetrante causándole un imperceptible escalofrío por la espalda-…me pregunto ¿Por qué será?

"_**déjale en claro que no es porque nos pasen "cosas" con él…"**_

-quizás sea…-intentó decir pero como siempre, el la interrumpió

Uchiha ladeó el rostro-…ahora que lo pienso mejor Sa-ku-ra…-murmuró avanzando lentamente hasta la pelirosa-…nunca te has atrevido a acercarte más de la cuenta…

-porque no me interesa estar cerca de ti…-contraatacó al ver sus intenciones… ¡ya lo había dicho antes, Sasuke no la iba a intimidar!

-eso no lo decías hace unos años atrás…

Haruno sonrió de manera torcida-…pues hace unos años atrás no había conocido a Yusuke-**kun**…-dijo recalcando el calificativo-… y te diré una cosa Uchiha…-sonrió-…él si sabe valorar a una mujer…y ni hablar que también sabe hacer otras cosas…-continuó venenosamente ampliando su sonrisa con autosuficiencia

-hmp…

Fue toda su respuesta sin detener su andar. No podía negar que el nombre de aquel individuo le había causado un malestar, sobre todo al escuchar como ella se refería a él en "ese ámbito". Se detuvo a pocos pasos de su cuerpo, dejando que su mano reposara en la puerta y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Admitía que desde hacía mucho tiempo, le molestaba ver que había perdido aquella capacidad de hacerla sonrojar…pero siempre se auto convencía con lo mismo… "mujeres por montones…" y con esos bastaba para subirle el ego, ya no necesitaba a Sakura Haruno para aquello.

-eso lo dices porque no has estado conmigo…-dijo con un tono ronco que hubiese derretido a más de alguna mujer

"_**¡clara insinuación! ¡No te dejes seducir! además ya es carne pasada… ¡¡casi todas las zorras de Konoha lo han mordisqueado…!! ¿De verdad quisieras probar algo así...?"**_

_-por supuesto que no…-_sonrió de medio lado-…_soy vegetariana…_

"_**jajajajajajajaja sí, claro… ¿y dónde queda Yusuke?"**_

_-vale, no soy vegetariana…pero sí, si se trata de Sasuke…-_ladeó el rostro-…no gracias Uchiha, con Yusuke-kun me basta y me sobra…

El vengador entrecerró los ojos-…ni que fuese la gran cosa…-siseó enderezándose y cruzándose de brazos-…lo he visto y de verdad no sé qué es lo que tanto te atrae…

"_**¿esos son celos?"**_

_-no amiga…-_rió internamente-…_eso es su ego pisoteado…_

"_**¡shannaro!"**_

La kunoichi sonrió mientras se apoyaba levemente en la muralla manteniendo su mano sobre la dorada perilla de su puerta-… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es guapo, inteligente, gracioso, alegre, atento, **increíble en la cama**…-Sasuke frunció el ceño-…tiene todo lo que una mujer necesita y busca en un hombre…-se estiró perezosamente-…en estos tiempo es lo que más se busca, aunque lamentablemente se carece de especímenes como él…por lo que créeme cuando te digo que los tiempos de los imbéciles ya pasaron, por lo que es más probable que las mujeres busquen a alguien como Yusuke-kun…-lo miró de soslayo sonriendo con sorna-…aunque a tus zorritas eso no parece importarles…a ellas parece que no les cae mal la carne pasada…

"_**¡auch! Espero que eso te haya dolido…"**_

-hmp… ¿mira quién habla de ser zorra?

"_**¡¡¡¡SHANNARO!!!! ¡NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS ZORRAS!"**_

Haruno se enderezó con lentitud para finalmente encogerse de hombros-…me vale lo que pienses Sasuke porque sé que eso no es verdad…

-¿a no?...-nuevamente acortó la distancia acorralándola contra la pared-…dime entonces ¿con cuántos has estado en estos últimos cuatro años Sakura? ¿Seis, nueve, quizás doce o más?

"_**¡¡eso no te incumbe pedazo de mierda…!!"**_

-no creo que eso sea de tu importancia…-musitó con calma cerrando los ojos tratando de mostrar indiferencia-…además si hablamos de cantidad, el único _puto_ aquí serías tu…

Sasuke se echó a reír de buena gana-… ¿y eso por qué?

-por una cosa muy simple mi querido Uchiha…la cantidad de mujeres con quienes te has acostado es realmente abismante…-dijo con un tono despreocupado-…si estuvieras cobrando por tus servicios, ¡Kamy! Ya te hubieras hecho millonario…y admito que me sorprende que no te hayas pegado más de alguna enfermedad ¿eh?

"_**¡ja! ¡Toma esa putito!"**_

-hmp, no digas estupideces…

-¿es una estupidez que te juzgue igual como tú lo haces…?

"_**yo no lo creo…"**_

-es una estupidez que compares dos situaciones muy distintas…

Tanto ella como su Inner se sintieron contrariadas ante su respuesta-… _**"¿situaciones distintas?"**_

-sí…-musitó sin mayor entusiasmo-…entre hombres y mujeres hay mucha diferencia…-la pelirosa sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la ira-… por lo que no puedes juzgar un hombre por algo como eso, es nuestro instinto… algo inherente en nosotros, es algo que se nos está permitido en todos los estándares…en cambio ustedes pues, tienen otras cosas en que pensar y de que preocuparse…

Los ojos jades se entrecerraron con rencor al interpretar sus palabras-…eres una mierda Sasuke Uchiha…

Vio como el aludido solo se dignaba a encogerse de hombros despreocupado-…peores cosas me han dicho mi querida Sa-ku-ra…

"_**me imagino…"**_

-no es algo que me extrañe…al fin de cuentas estoy hablando con un Misógino…

El rostro del vengador mostró desconcierto… ¿lo había llamado misógino? ¡¿A él?!-…no digas idioteces, no soy ningún misógino…

-_**"¿a no?"-**_la medic-nin se encaminó hasta la cama. Se sentó cruzada de piernas y brazos y alzó la barbilla con autosuficiencia-…definamos el término "Misógino" ¿quieres? –no recibió respuesta, es más el sujeto en cuestión estaba por marcharse de su cuarto

"_**¿ahora huyes…? Maldito cobarde…"**_

Sasuke estaba por cruzar el umbral cuando la suave voz de la kunoichi lo detuvo-…es la aversión u odio a las mujeres, también conocido como la tendencia ideológica o psicológica que consiste en despreciar a la mujer como sexo y con ello todo lo considerado como femenino…-el moreno giró sobre sus talones mirándola con atención-…Comúnmente se entiende como una forma extrema de sexismo y aun de machismo. La mujer, y como consecuencia la concepción y la familia, son consideradas como aberrantes y rechazables, o en todo caso, tal vez buenas o necesarias para otros, pero no para uno mismo…-finiquitó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro descolocado de su acompañante-…creo que eso concuerda perfectamente contigo, al fin de cuentas tu solo ves a las mujeres como herramientas sexuales y domesticas…-lo vio fruncir el ceño pero ella continuó-…si por ABC motivo alguna llega a superarte, intentas humillarla, denigrarla, hacerla sentir lo peor que ha pisado la tierra…¿a qué te recuerda esa actitud…? ¡Ah sí! ¡A un misógino!-gruñó apuntándolo acusadoramente

"_**te hemos descubierto…"**_

El vengador se mantuvo de pie, observándola con atención y sin mover ni un musculo, por lo que ella aprovechó a continuar-… ¿sabes? Yo que tu tendría ojo con eso…-de un brinco se incorporó y avanzó hasta el Uchiha que seguía sus pasos detenidamente, algo le decía que nada bueno se aproximaba-…por lo general los que son misóginos…-pausó brevemente mientras sus dos manos se apoyaban sobre su pecho y esbozaba una tierna sonrisa que lo hizo temblar de manera imperceptible-…son gay…

Los ojos negros se abrieron como platos ante sus palabras. Estaba a punto de estrangularla cuando sintió que ella hacía acopio de sus fuerzas y lo empujaba fuerza de su cuarto. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apoyó en ella esperando escuchar alguna blasfemia en su contra o bien, algún intento de asesinato.

Los insultos los escuchó con claridad e incluso no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellos, estaba segura que ese vocabulario dejaba pequeña hasta a la mismísima Tsunade, y eso era mucho decir. Luego de eso, solo silencio y finalmente el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose de manera brutal que estremeció la mansión por completo.

* * *

No pude evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que todo el show había terminado, por un momento pensé que Uchiha iba a remeter en contra mía y matarme por lo que había dicho…aunque fuese verdad.

"_**los hombres como él, siempre son gay no asumidos…"**_

Eso dicen…aunque en realidad yo no era nadie como para afirmarlo, no soy psicóloga, solo alguien que ha leído mucho los diccionarios. Me dejé caer en la cama, perdiéndome en el blanquecino techo de mi alcoba. De cierta manera no me sentía satisfecha por mi "triunfo" y tenía la sensación de que esto iba a terminar muy mal…

"_**no digas estupideces… ¡solo le dejaste en claro algunas cosas! ¿Qué tiene de malo?"**_

Pues no tenía nada de malo, es verdad…pero…Sasuke había venido exclusivamente a hablar de la huelga y yo…bueno, terminé por poner en duda su sexualidad.

"_**el se lo buscó… ¡incluso el muy descarado intentó seducirnos! ¡¡ ¿Acaso crees que eso está bien?!! ¡¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Yusuke-kun si se entera…?!!"**_

Cuando mi cerebro procesó su nombre di un brinco. Me incorporé inmediatamente para arrastrarme sobre las sabanas y coger el despertador. Palidecí al ver que solo tenía CINCO minutos para alistarme e ir al punto de encuentro.

"_**¡¡maldito Uchiha, por su culpa estamos retazadas!!"**_

Y fue allí que todo el remordimiento que sentía por lo sucedido anteriormente se fuese a la mierda… ¡por culpa de Sasuke y su estúpido orgullo iba a llegar tarde!

Me deshice de un tirón de la bata para dirigirme hasta mi armario. Me coloqué unas bragas rojas que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido del mismo color. Era straples con escote en V, de corte recto hasta la mitad de los muslos y espalda descubierta hasta un poco más arriba de la cola. Me lo coloqué en un tris, para finalmente dirigirme hasta el tocador.

Un tono rojizo y difuminado para los parpados, un delineado negro para resaltar el color jade de mis ojos, rímel para resaltar y enmarcar mejor mis ojos almendrados, un tenue rubor para no dejar que mi piel se viese tan pálida y finalmente un labial de color rojo pasión que combinaba perfectamente con mi atuendo y maquillaje. Acomodé de manera desordenada mis cabellos-ahora largos-dándoles un toque rebelde y salvaje.

Vi la hora nuevamente y ¡vaya! Estuve lista en tiempo record… ¡cinco minutos exactos! Lo demás no era mayor problema, el lugar de encuentro solo estaba a veinte minutos de distancia por lo que no iba a preocuparme más de la cuenta. Cuando me vi lista, me calcé las sandalias-también rojas-de taco aguja finalizando con una chaqueta negra que combinaba con mi cartera. Sonreí de medio lado y salí de la habitación rápidamente.

No me importó salir sin despedirme, no me importó ver como Naruto me hablaba mientras bajaba y él subía las escaleras, no me importó ver la sonrisa afable de Kakashi que iba ingresando a la mansión. Ellos jamás me saludan o se despedían cuando se marchaban…pues yo tampoco lo iba a hacer.

"_**¡correcto! ¡Tomen una cucharada de su propio chocolate!"**_

Mis pasos un tanto acelerados, hacían eco en las calles un tanto desiertas. No era típico ver que un jueves, a las 22.00 hrs hubiese alguien por los alrededores. Los viernes eran los más movidos en cuanto a salidas nocturnas pero… ¡estaba de vaga y mi novio justo tenía la noche libre! ¿Qué mejor que eso…?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que lograra vislumbrar una melena castaña. Sonreí ampliamente y me acerqué con sigilo-haciendo uso de mis habilidades ninjas-para luego cubrir sus ojos y apoyar mi barbilla en su hombro-gracias a los tacos lograba estar a esa altura. Lo escuché suspirar con alivio y luego colocar sus manos sobre las mías.

-pensé que no llegarías…

"_**Yusuke-kun es tan adorable…"**_

Reí por lo bajo-…lo siento, es solo que tuve un percance…

En esos momentos el volteó mostrándome sus ojos castaños y darme una mejor vista de su apariencia. Como siempre, sencillo pero elegante. Vestía una camisa de color azul oscuro, entreabierta en el pecho, acompañado de una chaqueta de color negro que hacía juego con el calzado y pantalones. Sonreí mientras mis manos se dirigían hasta sus cabellos y comenzaba a desordenarlos sin despegar mi mirada de su rostro. Era realmente apuesto. Con facciones rectas y bien delineadas; de ojos almendrados, pestañas un tanto largas y cejas levemente poblabas; una sonrisa perfecta y encantadora, de labios carnosos; de piel canela y suave, un tanto áspera en la barbilla debido a la leve barba que se dejaba crecer. Sonreí mientras se precipitaba a sus labios de manera demandante… ¡Kamy, realmente adoro como besa! ¡Lo había extrañado demasiado!

El me correspondió al instante, haciendo que nos enfrascáramos en un beso brusco y pasional. Su lengua rozó mis labios, pidiéndome autorización para ahondar más. No lo dude ni por instante, sintiéndome morir y estremecer cada vez que su sentía como recorría cada parte de mi cavidad. Jadeé instintivamente, aferrándome más a su cuello provocando que sus manos sujetaran más fuerte mi cintura, atrayéndome más a su pecho mientras que mis labios y mi lengua seguían su ritmo lleno de experticia.

Nos separamos con pesar por la falta de aire. Apoyó su frente con la mía y depositó un leve beso en la punta de mi nariz. No pude evitar reír ante aquel gesto… ¡siempre me pasaba cuando lo hacía!

-te extrañé…-susurró acariciando mi mejilla

-y yo a ti…

"_**¡¡yo también!!"**_

_-¿a ti quien te preguntó?_

"_**¡¿así me agradeces mi apoyo incondicional?! ¡¡Eres una perra!!"**_

_-dime lo que quieras, me da lo mismo…-_sonreí a pesar de los constantes insultos de mi Inner y me aferré al brazo de mi pareja-… ¿A dónde tienes planeado llevarme?

Yusuke me sonrió con galantería mientras emprendíamos camino-…a un sitio muy especial…-me miró ladeando un poco el rostro-…espero que te guste…

-estoy segura de que así será…

Su sonrisa me derritió como siempre. Entrelazó nuestras manos y continuamos andando por las desiertas calles hasta el lugar "misterioso"

Estaba más que clara y convencida…esta noche iba a ser la mejor de mi vida…

* * *

Se paseó por toda la aldea intentando calmar la creciente ira que aquella conversación le había provocado. Insultó, golpeó y hasta estuvo a punto de matar a todos los imbéciles que se le cruzaban en el camino y lo hacían perder tiempo.

Finalmente se resignó. Había incluso intentado ir al bar de siempre, tomar lo de siempre y hacer lo de siempre…encontrar a alguna estúpida lo suficientemente ebria como para irse con él. Pero curiosamente, aquella noche no había ningún espécimen nuevo…solo las que ya conocía y que no estaba de humor de soportar, al menos no esa noche.

Se devolvió a la mansión ya cerca de la madrugada, sin siquiera preocuparse de nada. No tenía hambre, ni sed…solo quería ir, tirarse a la cama y olvidarse de todo.

¡Pero no podía! ¡Las palabras de esa idiota resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez! ¡¡Y lo peor de todo…!! ¡Es que no era la primera vez que se lo decían! Ya estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres le cantaran un sinfín de insultos, incluso que pusieran en duda sus sexualidad…pero…esta vez había sido diferente. La idea de que_ ella _hubiese insinuado siquiera que él era gay… ¡pues le hacía colmar la corinilla! ¡¿Quién se creía?! ¡Ella era Sakura Haruno por Kamy! ¡Una molestia, chillona, que ahora se daba aire de superioridad! ¡Una idiota que antes besaba y baboseaba el piso por el cual caminaba y que no hacía más que adularlo y subirle el ego!

Entonces…¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios le afectaba tanto que precisamente la _molesta _de Haruno, pusiera en duda su sexualidad?!! ¡¿Por qué?!! Ella no era nadie…

Gruñó mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama y volteaba quedando de frente con la pared. El tictac del reloj resonó en sus oídos largamente, por lo que intentó concentrarse en eso…no deseaba pensar más en ella, en la molestia, en la idiota con la que tenía que compartir techo.

No sabía el porqué, pero su sola presencia lo incomodaba, le hacía sentir…extraño. Por eso siempre procuraba evitarla, alejarse de ella y si eso no era posible pues…insultarla como siempre y así como consecuencia ella terminase por irse.

Realmente eso lo cansaba, lo molestaba de sobre manera…además también estaba el hecho de que cada vez que el nombre Yusuke escapaba de sus labios… ¡Kamy sus instintos homicidas intentaban salir a flote! ¡¿ y precisamente por qué?! ¡Pues no tenía ni idea!

Quizás era el cansancio, quizás era que con tanta misión en el día a día, estuviese más vulnerable al mal humor pero no dejaba de extrañarle que incluso aquel sujeto- al cual no había visto jamás en su perra vida-le causara ese malestar y esos deseos de sangre… ¡Ni el dobe de Naruto despertaba ese tipo de sentimientos en el! Y eso ya era demasiado decir…

Suspiró largamente y volvió a voltear dándole la espalda a la pared que dividía sus habitaciones. Curiosamente sus camas estaban pegadas a esta última, por lo que a veces cuando el insomnio era mayor, se quedaba en silencio y así podía escuchar levemente su respiración pausada y calmada…aquello terminaba siempre por relajarlo y transportarlo al mundo de la inconsciencia…

-¡¡pero ¿Qué mierda me pasa?!!-vociferó incorporándose de un brinco y desordenándose los cabellos con desespero

Hacia tanto tiempo que ella lo hacía sentir así…incluso antes de vivir juntos. A veces se sorprendía observándola entrenar; siguiendo las traviesas gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuello y se perdían en algún punto de su escote; se entretenía viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba, y como a veces se inclinaba dejando a entrever el inicio de sus senos.

Y aquello le dio paso a la última adquisición de sentimientos extraños…

Su imagen totalmente desnuda. A pesar de que su cuerpo no era exuberante, realmente era perfecto. Empezando de abajo hacia arriba; sus eran piernas contorneadas y demarcadas, su trasero firme, sus caderas anchas, su cintura pequeña y delineada, sus pechos del tamaño justo y levantados, su piel nívea y tersa, terminando con sus facciones delicadas, sus labios carnosos, nariz respingada, ojos almendrados y con un toque desafiante pero a la vez inocente…una mezcla extraña y única, finalizando por fin… con sus cabellos de aquel rosa-un tanto chillón, pero que curiosamente a nadie más que a ella pudiese quedarle-con un aroma idéntico a la flores de cerezo.

Insistía en la misma idea, intentando auto convencerse… ella no era nada del otro mundo, pero su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, ¿y que causaba eso? Pues unos incontenibles deseos de sujetarla y hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta cansarse.

Se dejó caer quedamente sobre la cama, perdiéndose en un punto indefinido del techo… ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía sacarlo de sus casillas pisar su orgullo y humillarlo con tanta facilidad y a la vez pudiese provocarle ese tipo de sensaciones…? Era una pregunta que se hacía día con día…y que de verdad, urgía de respuesta.

El ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose captó su atención. Su oído agudo más el silencio de la noche hizo que asimilara con rapidez de quien se trataba. No era nada más ni nada menos que la reina de sus desgracias y preguntas existenciales… pero, el sonido de otros pasos lo desconcertaron. Luego estos se dirigieron hasta las escaleras y finalmente solo se escuchó la puerta continua cerrándose. De ahí, solo silencio y nada más…

Gruñó dándole la espalda nuevamente a la muralla y topándose con los tapones que había sobre su cómoda. Chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con cierta sorna… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que aquel tipo pudiese satisfacerla más que él? ¡Ja! ¡Era absurdo! ¡Porque él era Sasuke Uchiha, considerado como el mejor amante de toda Konoha! Obviamente que no se iba a creer el cuento de que hubiese alguien mejor.

Pasaron los minutos y el sueño comenzó a invadirlo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con lentitud y sonrió al darse cuenta de que ningún ruido escapaba de la habitación contraria. ¡Bah! Puras palabrerías, pensó triunfal y ampliando una sonrisa.

Solo se encontraba a límites de la inconsciencia cuando fuertes gemidos invadieron sus oídos. Miró de soslayo la pared y gruñó más fuerte al darse cuenta que estos aumentaba de ritmo e intensidad. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando logró asimilar el movimiento de la cama chocando contra la pared y eso terminó por colmarlo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza intentando a la vez reprimir sus deseos impertinentes de ir e interrumpirles, de decirles que dejaran de hacer escándalo y esas cosas…solo para hacerla sentir mal. Pero no, no se iba a rebajar a eso…además lo más probable es que el idiota no durara mucho.

Nuevamente intentó retomar el pre-sueño pero los gritos y gemidos de su compañera de hogar no dejaban de torturarle los tímpanos. Se incorporó con rapidez fulminando con la mirada la maldita muralla que los separaba y sintiendo que aquello hacia aumentar el volumen de los quejidos.

Un tic se posó en su ojo a lo breve, sobre todo cuando escuchó la voz entrecortada de la pelirosa repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su amante. Nuevamente se acomodó en la cama, dándole la espalda a la maldita muralla que no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para aislar el maldito ruido. Sus ojos repararon en los tapones a lo que hizo una mueca…

No los iba a utilizar…no, porque si lo hacía iba a admitir que sí había alguien era capaz de satisfacerla a _ella _más de lo que él podría hacerlo. Frunció el ceño colérico. Esa idea solo le revolvía el estómago y no ayudaban en nada los malditos gritos de Sakura.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos cuando su furia lo llevó al límite. Cogió los malditos tapones y se los colocó con brusquedad, manteniendo su ceño fruncido. El silencio reinó por completo y admitía que era algo que lo tranquilizaba pero…

Su orgullo Uchiha había sido completamente pisoteado…

* * *

Hola chicas…

Aquí me encuentro actualizando, intentando distraerme un poco…

Creo que ya muchas saben lo sucedido en Chile, y aquello me tuvo bastante nerviosa. Sé que entre mis lectoras también hay compatriotas, chicas… ¡mucha fuerza, y espero en Dios que ustedes y sus familias estén a salvo! Agradezco que la mía lo esté y que mi casa haya resistido tan bien este suceso…

Tengo fe que esto terminará pronto, la calma volverá a nuestro país…solo hay que tener paciencia y mucha, muchísima fe. También me siento algo-no algo, muy decepcionada-con toda la gente que se ha dedicado a los saqueos y al vandalismo… es una pena en verdad; entiendo que haya necesidades, pero no por eso van a robar televisores y refrigeradores… ¡es verdaderamente una lástima lo bajo que ha caído la gente! ¡Si van a sacar algo, que sea alimento, ropa, cosas para sus hijos, sus bebes! ¡No sean aprovechados!

Pero en fin…lamento utilizar esto como medio de descargo pero…ya…

Solo quiero terminar con mis buenos deseos, y esperando de corazón que todas se encuentren bien al igual que sus familias…

Bien, una última cosa antes de finalizar ^^ a todas las que estén leyendo "Tres hombres y Una Kunoichi" lamento mucho la demora, pero he corregido demasiado el capitulo porque quiero que sea perfecto todo…será más largo que los demás y es por eso que me demoraré un poco más…yo creo que a más tardar el miércoles subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora sí, sin más que decir…

Agradezco sus hermosos comentarios y ya verán que desde el próximo capítulo comienza toda la tortura de ese trío :P muajajajajajaja-rían conmigo XD

Bueno…

Me despido atenta y cariñosamente de cada una de ustedes, deseándoles una noche tranquila :)

Atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	4. Guerra de sexos: tres contra uno

_**Sakura está en huelga**_

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla "Inner de Sakura**_

"_**blablablabla" **_Inner y Sakura hablan al unísono, cuando esto pasa la persona que está hablando con Sakura la escucha a ella, no a su Inner-no mal interpreten mi explicación, es que creí que quedaba un tanto confuso.

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

En esta historia la narradora es Sakura, pero en casos específicos cambiaré a tercera persona.

Bueno, sin más que decir…espero que disfruten mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo III: Guerra de sexos: tres contra uno**_

Un suspiro largo y perezoso escapó de mis labios mientras que mis piernas se estiraban para acomodarse mejor. La mano que estaba bajo mi almohada también se movió y mi cabeza se alzó con levedad para posicionarla de otra manera y seguir durmiendo. Me mantuve quieta algunos segundos, predispuesta a seguir durmiendo con tranquilidad, pero sentí como la cama se movía por otro peso y un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Sonreí. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, siendo deslumbrada breves segundos por el potente rayo de luz que se colaba por las cortinas de mi habitación; parpadeé en un intento por aclarar mi visión y así observar al hombre que dormitaba plácidamente a mi lado; lo hice hasta que su rostro se me hizo totalmente visible.

Me incorporé lentamente apoyando mi peso en mi brazo izquierdo a la vez que mi mano libre acariciaba traviesamente sus cabellos. El se removió un poco por lo que aproveché de besar su mejilla con suavidad. No pasó mucho cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción surcaba sus labios. Su mano que yacía en mi cintura hizo una leve presión para atraerme a su pecho y yo acepté gustosa.

-buenos días…-me susurró besando mi frente

-buenos días…-canturrié-… ¿dormiste bien…?

"_**¡ja! ¡Buena esa! ¡Al pobre hombre casi no lo dejaste dormir!"**_

_-cállate…-_mis mejillas se encendieron por su comentario, por lo que oculté mi rostro en el pecho de Yusuke para que no lo notase-…_al fin de cuentas tenía que aprovechar…_

"_**Por supuesto… yo no digo lo contrario, no me mal entiendas que admito que también me la pasé bien…jiji"**_

-dormí perfectamente… ¿y tú?

Abracé su cintura con fuerza mientras me acomodaba mejor sobre su torso descubierto-… perfectamente…

"_**y era que no…si quedaste cansadísima luego de tanto emm…"**_-rió de manera morbosa sin completar la oración-"… _**me pregunto ¿Uchiha habrá podido dormir?"**_

Ante esa idea sonreí. De verdad deseaba que efectivamente no hubiese podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, se lo merecía por imbécil y orgulloso.

Yusuke acarició mi espalda provocándome un ligero escalofrío-… ¿en qué piensas?

"_**en nuestra venganza…"**_

-en lo bien que lo pasamos anoche…-dije mientras mi índice recorría cada línea de sus pectorales-… te extrañaba demasiado…

Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi barbilla alzándola lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Me besó con delicadeza y ternura; de manera tan suave que me estremecí por completo-… el sentimiento es mutuo…-susurró entre mis labios para luego dirigirse hasta mi cuello, provocando que mi piel se erizase por completo-… ya no soportaba no poder verte cerecito…

Reí con levedad cuando lo último escapó de sus labios. No recuerdo con claridad cuando nació ni porque aquel apodo, solo sé que era a la única persona a la que se lo permitía, a pesar de que muchos luego de escucharle comenzaron a imitarlo, por lo que recibían cariñosamente de mi parte un fuerte puñetazo en sus caras libidinosas.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando nos habíamos enfrascado en un beso pasional, en donde nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una danza desesperada; ni tampoco me percaté de sus manos recorriendo nuevamente cada rincón de mi anatomía, como tampoco me di cuenta que un calor sofocante invadió cada una de mis venas; solo me di cuenta que me estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que mi cuerpo pedía casi a gritos y que la lucidez pronto me abandonaría por completo.

Se posicionó sobre mí hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello mientras que mis brazos rodeaban el suyo; sus besos comenzaron a bajar con lentitud situándose en mis pechos. Jadeé con levedad cuando una de sus manos empezó a masajear uno de mis senos mientras que su boca se ocupaba del otro.

Apreté los labios intentando de no dejar escapar otro gemido. No sabía porque, pero no deseaba que Sasuke volviese a escucharme. Un ligero roce de nuestros sexos bastó como para sacarme al idiota de Uchiha de mi cabeza… ¡bah! Ese misógino no valía mi tiempo. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para provocar un mayor contacto provocándole un ligero gruñido.

No tengo idea porque, pero se me ocurrió la genialidad de mirar en dirección a la mesa de noche en donde reposaba el despertador. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño pera suspirar con resignación y fastidio. Yusuke me miró casi de inmediato interrogándome con los ojos por lo que volví a suspirar.

-se te hace tarde…-dije apuntando el despertador

Noté el brillito de ira en sus castaños cuando reparó en la hora, ante aquello no pude evitar reír-…mierda…-masculló enderezándose y colocándose a mi lado-…Tsunade-sama va a matarme…

"_**adiós a nuestra sesión de sexo matutino…"**_

Me incorporé para abrazarlo por la espalda-…ve a ducharte y yo te hago el desayuno…

Yusuke me sonrió y volvió a besarme ligeramente en los labios-…gracias…

Asentí-…el baño está al fondo del pasillo, es la ultima puerta a la derecha…-le expliqué mientras salía de la cama y tomaba lo primero que encontré, o sea, su camisa y mis bragas-… ¿ves que fue buena idea ir a tu casa a por tus cosas?

"_**de no haber sido así ahora no podríamos usar tu camisa… ¡sha! ¡Me encanta su aroma!"**_

-pero hubiera sido mejor quedarnos allá…-me dijo mirando el bolso que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación

No pude evitar hacer un mohín, ya le había explicado mis razones-…no me quites el dulzor de mi venganza por favor…

Se echó a reír de buena gana, aunque creo que fue más que nada por mi cara berrinchuda-…de acuerdo cerecito…

"_**¡me encanta como lo dice!"**_

-bien, entonces iré a hacer el desayuno, nos vemos en algunos minutos más…

Salí de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Me fui saltando igual que niña pequeña, feliz y radiante -a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño- para luego bajar las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al recibidor. Me adentré a la cocina que curiosamente estaba limpia. Vaya, al parecer no se lo habían tomado tan mal después de todo…

"_**no te creas, recuerda que Tsunade aún no les ha llamado para las misiones…"**_

_-cierto…-_pensé triunfal

Era verdad, recién el día anterior le había planteado la situación a mi maestra por lo que era obvio que ellos se tomarían la situación con calma en un principio. Les daba una semana. Una sola semana para que enloquecieran de cansancio, para que terminaran nadando en su mugre, en su suciedad… ¡porque Kamy! ¡Este trío sí que eran verdaderos cerdos! Dejando todo tirado sin importarles nada. Bolsas de frituras, cervezas-porque sí, eran alcohólicos- a veces fácilmente me encontraba con veinte latas vacías en la sala de estar y sin portavasos-el solo hecho de pensarlo me da escalofrío-sus zapatos embarrados, sus ropas sucias con todo tipo de manchas… ¡puaj! No quiero continuar porque no quiero arruinar el desayuno.

"_**preocúpate ahora de cocinar…"**_

Y eso hice. Comencé a preparar el café-más bien, la cafetera se encargó de eso-para luego dirigirme hasta la repisa en donde estaba segura había una base de panquecas. Vislumbré ligeramente el borde de la caja por lo que bufé. Esto de ser tan bajita no me ayuda en nada ¡mucho menos cuando las repisas están a la altura de esos idiotas!

"_**súbete a una silla y asunto solucionado…"**_

_-no me agrada la idea…-_porque eso era admitir que no era lo suficientemente alta, obviamente que me molestaba la simple idea de admitirlo

"_**tú y tu orgullo…te pareces a Uchiha…"**_

_-¡¡no vuelvas a compararme con ese pedazo de burro…!!_

En un vago intento por evadir la silla e ignorar la voz chillona y molesta de mi Inner, me puse de puntillas para estirar el brazo lo suficiente como para rozar ligeramente el borde de la caja.

-solo…un…poco…mas…-susurré olvidándome por completo que la camisa solo alcanzaba a taparme el trasero y que la condenada se subía lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista a cualquiera que pudiese pasar por allí; pero en fin, la cosa es que estaba a solo un poco de alcanzarla-…_ya casi…-_pensé triunfal al ver que un poquito más y la condenada estaría en mis manos

-lindas bragas…-escuché una voz tras mi espalda haciéndome pegar un brinco y un ligero grito-que estoy clara se escuchó a cien kilómetros a la redonda

"_**¡¡SHANNARO!!"**_

Me volteé con las mejillas encendidas mientras que mis manos hacían el ademán de bajar más el pedazo de tela. Fruncí el ceño al ver la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke que se dirigía hasta la puta repisa-que él sí alcanzaba- y me entregaba la caja que tanto esfuerzo me había costado sacar. Y lo hubiera hecho si él no hubiese aparecido así de repente y no me hubiera desconcentrado…

-gracias…-mascullé intentando disimular mi bochorno

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la caja o por lo de las bragas…?

"_**¡¡maldito pervertido…!!"**_

Desvié el rostro sonriendo con arrogancia-…por los dos…-dije volteándome hacia el refrigerador para sacar la leche

Comencé a preparar la mescla sin mirarlo, a pesar de que sentía claramente su mirada pegada en mi nuca, incluso llegué a creer que terminaría por perforármela por lo penetrante de esta. Me acomodé unos mechones y me arremangué la camisa para facilitarme más la labor y así centrarme solo en eso.

-ayer tenías un escándalo insoportable…-vomitó al fin, y de cierta manera lo esperaba

"_**¡me alegra que hayas escuchado! ¡A ver si así aprendes lo desagradable que es tener un escándalo de proporciones en tu oído toda la noche!"**_

-…no sabía que fueses tan buena actriz…

"_**¡¿Qué?!"-**_vociferamos mi Inner y yo mientras me volteaba dejando la mezcla a medio a hacer. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido sobre todo cuando esa maldita sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia adornó sus labios. Torcí la boca para finalmente también sonreír. ¿Quería jugar sucio? Pues bien, yo también podía hacerlo…

"_**¡así se habla! ¡Shannaro!"**_

-¿actriz dices?...-pregunté con inocencia volviendo a mi tarea anterior-…vaya, realmente es una lástima Uchiha que digas eso porque me das a entender que…-hice una breve pausa esperando a que me interrumpiese, cosa que no pasó, pero aún así sabía que se mantenía atento a lo que pudiese decirle-… todas tus zorritas han fingido sus orgasmos…-sentencié encogiéndome de hombros y con un tono burlón al extremo-… porque como para no reconocer uno de verdad me hace creer que todo esos gritos más bien e--…-no pude terminar pues sentí como su cuerpo se recargaba sobre mi espalda y sus manos se apoyaban en la mesa acorralándome

"_**¡¡¡ESO ES ACOSO TEXUAL…!!! ¿Qué digo? ¡¡¡SEXUAL!!! ¡Sí, sexual!"**_

Su respiración agitada por la ira chocaba en mi cuello a la vez que sus labios rozaban mi piel levemente. Me mantuve serena, con mi respiración al mismo ritmo de siempre y con el rostro impávido a pesar de que su cercanía me estaba sofocando. Admito que por dentro me sentía arder, sobre todo cuando una de sus manos si dirigió hasta uno de mis muslos levantando levemente la tela de la camisa; aquel contacto realmente quemó mi piel por lo que tuve que luchar a duras penas por contener el ligero jadeo que deseó escapar de mis labios. Lo miré de reojo y de manera desafiante, aunque lo único que deseaba era que su mano siguiera deslizándose pero esta vez por todo mi cuerpo…

-¿estás segura de lo que dices…?-me susurró de manera ronca cerca del oído provocándome un leve escalofrío de excitación que agradecí pasara desapercibido. Una fuerte punzada en el estómago me advirtió que estaba poco de ceder y quizás…solo quizás…

"_**¡¡No Sakura reacciona!! ¡Eso es porque estas ganosa, no porque de verdad quieras acostarte con Uchiha!"**_

Mi mente pareció recibir un fuerte golpe cuando procesó sus palabras ¡cierto! ¡Todo lo que estaba sintiendo no era porque Sasuke me provocase algo, todo lo contrario…! ¡Sino porque quedé con todas las ganas de hacerlo! esa era la explicación y la única razón por la cual estaba a punto de ceder... ¡no por otra cosa!

Volteé encarándolo de lleno, encontrándome con su rostro a una distancia criminal. Fruncí el ceño claramente molesta y lo empujé lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme de él.

-por supuesto que estoy segura…-gruñí mientras me cruzaba de brazos y volteaba intentando controlar las ganas de estrangularlo

Noté la furia que mis palabras le provocaron; por supuesto, al fin de cuentas era su orgullo el cual estaba en juego ¿no?

"_**sácalo de aquí si no quieres matarlo…"**_

Cerré los ojos para luego mirarlo decidida y bastante colérica-…mejor ve a darte un baño frío, a ver si así se te quita el calor…

-hmp…-fue toda su respuesta aunque al parecer sí lo necesitaba porque comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta

Cuando se halló a mi lado la miré de soslayo-Sasuke…-se detuvo- … la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo así te mato…-siseé de manera amenazadora a lo que él simplemente sonrió con soberbia y se marchó sin decir palabra alguna

Suspiré cuando me vi sola y me dejé caer en una silla cercana. Me llevé las manos hasta la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando aclarar un poco mis pensamientos que en esos momentos eran un caos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué?

"_**estuvo cerca…"**_

_-demasiado…_

"_**no ahondes más en la búsqueda de alguna explicación…ya te lo dije…recuerda que estas ovulando y eso…bueno…"**_

Asentí. Sí, eso debía ser… lo más probable era que producto de mi ciclo mi libido esté más alto que de costumbre. Sí, eso era. Eso tenía que ser…

Con esa idea intenté consolarme y no seguir torturándome, tampoco quería volver a enfrascarme en un cuestionamiento existencial que me hiciera dudar de mis sentimientos ni nada…además ¿para qué? ¿De qué me servía? Si al fin de cuentas estoy clara que _quiero_ a Yusuke y que Sasuke es solo parte de un pasado tormentoso y humillante…él ya no significa ni significará nada más para mí.

-¿cerecito…?

Ladeé el rostro con levedad topándome con el rostro interrogante de mi novio. Lo vi acuclillarse para luego llevar una mano hasta mi mejilla y pasar un pulgar cerca de mis ojos. Me sorprendí cuando sentí algo cálido cayendo desde estos y terminaba resbalando hasta mi barbilla. Bajé la mirada topándome con algunas gotas más que indicaban que aquello ya estaba sucediendo desde hacía un rato.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó con preocupación

"_**¡¡ ¿POR QUE LLORAS SHANNARO?!!"**_

-_no lo sé…_

Y eso es cierto. Ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba llorando y es por eso que no entendía el porqué. Nuevamente miré a Yusuke que se mantenía expectante a mi respuesta y a mis movimientos. Me lancé a sus brazos y me refugié en su pecho intentando buscar calor y de cierta manera calmar la maldita presión que se apoderaba de mi pecho. Comencé a sollozar con fuerza, empapando su blanca camisa, pero a él no le importó. Me abrazó con fuerza, conteniéndome, protegiéndome, cobijándome como siempre lo hacía cuando colapsaba ante el estrés y la presión.

-tranquila cerecito, aquí estoy…-me susurraba una y otra vez sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello-… shhh, tranquila…

Pero eso no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar mi llanto…el cual me era inexplicable.

* * *

Dejó caer el agua sobre sus hombros sintiendo como esta recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. A pesar de que la temperatura era inhumana. Era más bien hielo golpeándole la piel. Sí, efectivamente le había hecho caso a la ojijade con respecto al baño de agua fría pues entre la ira y la lujuria su temperatura estaba por las nubes.

No pudo evitar gruñir al recordar sus palabras. ¡No solo había puesto en duda su sexualidad, sino que también su desempeño sexual! ¡¿Es que acaso esa mujer quería padecer pronto?! Era eso, o es que en realidad le gustaba fastidiarlo.

Cerró el grifo para luego enredarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra a secarse el cabello. La puerta del baño se abrió de pronto mostrando la imagen del Uzumaki quien sonreía fastidiado.

-¿no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar a algún lugar, dobe?-gruñó ante su impertinencia

-no hay tiempo para eso teme, obaa-chan nos espera en su despacho…

-¿tenemos misión?-preguntó con cierto escepticismo

-eso creo…

Sasuke bufó-…bien, ahora bajo…

Naruto asintió y salió del baño maldiciendo mil veces a la Hokage. En realidad no es que le molestase realizar misiones, pero supuestamente los viernes eran sus días libres en conjunto a los sábados y miércoles. No era justo que los llamaran cuando se supone debieran estar relajándose.

Uchiha suspiró. Debía ser algo importante como para que Tsunade los llamase a misión en sus días de descanso. Con esa idea en la cabeza se fue a colocar el uniforme, lo mejor era que se apresuraran, esa mujer no se caracterizaba por su paciencia. Cuando se vio listo bajó hasta el desayunador en donde Kakashi se encontraba sirviendo los platos.

-tenemos tiempo suficiente para comer algo e irnos…-dijo al ver que el moreno hacía el ademán de reclamar

-no tengo hambre…-dijo sentándose pesadamente en su lugar y recargando el rostro en su mano

Distraídamente miró el reloj. Era relativamente temprano y al parecer sus compañeros no tenían prisa, por lo que intentaría mantenerse tranquilo y olvidar los deseos de estrangular al idiota de ¿Yusuke? Y a la vez a la _molestia_. Una humeante taza de café frente a él captó su atención. Sus ojos se encontraron con el único visible de su ex sensei que en esos momentos se mantenía cerrado debido a que bajo su máscara esbozaba una sonrisa.

-al menos tómate eso…tienes cara de no haber pasado buena noche…

Y era que no, después de todo a pesar de estar usando los estúpidos tapones esos, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la pelirosa se encontraba en la otra habitación con el imbécil de su novio. Un par de veces se los había sacado a para ver si el escándalo había llegado a su fin, pero no…este seguía…¡¡¡es que acaso no se cansaban!!!

Gruñó audiblemente mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios y bebía un buen sorbo a pesar de su alta temperatura-…Sakura y su "noviecito"…-nótese su tono despectivo-…estuvieron haciendo un escándalo de proporciones…

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntaron al unísono

-no voy a repetirlo…-masculló

-pues yo no sentí nada teme…

-ni yo tampoco…

-eso es porque no son ustedes lo que tienen que dormir en la habitación contigua a la de ella…-masculló volviendo a beber otro sorbo de café-… fue realmente desesperante…

-¡oh vamos teme tú has hecho escándalos peores! ¡Dattebayo! Hasta yo he escuchado a tus "amiguitas" y eso que estoy en el último cuarto del pasillo…

Lo vieron murmurar algunas blasfemias maldiciendo sus palabras por lo que rieron sonoramente; no podía negar la verdad y lo que de cierta forma era evidente. Porque de verdad tenía que admitir que muchas veces las mujeres con las que llegaba a la mansión eran bastante escandalosas, al igual que también admitía que a pesar de eso Sakura jamás se había quejado a pesar de que era la que más temprano se levantaba.

Negó internamente ante esas ideas. Eso era problema exclusivo de la pelirosa, no de él, por lo que no iba a arrepentirse por eso.

-oye teme ¿y cómo es el novio de Sakura-chan?

-un idiota…-fue su respuesta inmediata y escueta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sasuke se encogió de brazos-…no lo sé, pero si lo escogió ella de seguro que lo es…

Ambos shinobis intercambiaron miradas divertidas pero prefirieron guardar silencio, al fin de cuentas ya casi era hora de irse por lo que era mejor no retrasar las cosas.

Se encaminaron a hasta el despacho en silencio, ninguno tenía nada que decir al igual que tampoco estaban muy cómodos con el aura asesina que aquella mañana el Uchiha destilaba por cada poro de su piel. Parecía querer aniquilar a cada persona que lo mirase o que osase cruzarse en su camino.

Al fin llegaron hasta su destino. Shizune los hizo entrar de inmediato con una sonrisa extraña que de cierta manera les alertó, ¿Por qué tenían la ligera impresión que iban a terminar muy mal parados? Un escalofrío pasó por sus espaldas cuando la puerta se cerró y la mirada miel se centró en ellos. El único que dejó notar su nerviosismo fue el kitsune quien comenzó a reír y a rascarse la nuca. Por otro lado Kakashi mostraba su semblante despreocupado y Uchiha pues…era Uchiha.

-me alegra ver que accedieran venir…-dijo la mujer entrelazando sus manos y mirándolos con atención

-¿Cuál es la misión?-preguntó el moreno hiendo directamente al grano, no estaba de humor como para aguantar que la mujer esa le hiciese perder tiempo

Tsunade sonrió ampliamente, y es que no podía evitarlo…la idea de su alumna era realmente fabulosa y esperaba que con ello aprendiesen a respetarla como correspondía-…pues debido a una baja en las misiones de alto rango y considerando que necesitan el dinero, el consejo y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión que todos los shinobis ya sean chunnin o jounnins realizaran misiones de tipo D sin excepción…

Los tres la miraron en silencio, tratando de procesar la información de manera clara y precisa… ¿le estaban diciendo que iban a hacer trabajo de gennins? ¿Eso era?

-¿alguna pregunta?

-sí…-dijo el peliplateado confuso-… ¿Cómo es eso que no hay misiones de alto rango? Hasta ayer nos manteníamos realizando misiones de tipo A y B…

La mujer cerró los ojos. Debía prever la perspicacia del peliplateado-…tienes razón-masculló desviando el rostro-… bueno entonces les diré la verdad…-echó la espalda hacia atrás reclinando ligeramente la inmensa y cómoda silla de cuero negro en la que se sentaba-…no deseaba que lo tomaran a mal pero en realidad por decisión MIA ustedes realizaran misiones de rango D…

-¡¡ ¿Pero por qué Obaa-chan?!!

La mujer se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada ignorando por completo el comentario del rubio-…porque no me agradan…

Una gota de sudor surcó sus sienes ante su respuesta. No les extrañaba que les saliese con algo como eso, la mujer era lo suficientemente lunática como para hacerlo. Mal, muy mal… eso disminuiría considerablemente los ingresos y las deudas aumentarían. Si de verdad querían seguir manteniendo el nivel de vida que llevaban, pues iban a tener que realizar misiones casi todo el día.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué justo en esos precisos momentos la mujer le salía con algo así? Ahí había gato encerrado…y tenía la ligera impresión que no era un gato, sino una gata de cabellos rosas y ojos jades.

-p-pero Obaa-chan ¿Por qué nos dices eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-que no te agradamos… ¿Qué te hicimos?

La mujer entrecerró los ojos-…no hay que ser muy inteligentes como para darse cuenta del porqué me desagradan…-apuntó al Uzumaki quien se crispó al instante-…tú eres un chiquillo insolente y boca suelta que no sabe seguir ordenes…-luego pasó al hombre que se mantenía derecho y con un semblante un tanto nervioso-…tú, un flojo impuntual y despreocupado que pasa leyendo perversiones… ¡eso pudre la mente ¿sabes?!...-finalmente su dedo apuntó al ojinegro el cual arqueó una ceja-…y tu eres un ególatra narcisista que no piensa más que en sí mismo y en sus intereses… ¡los hombres como ustedes me repugnan!-bramó furiosa-…es por eso que como castigo y hasta que dejen de desagradarme los obligo a realizar esas misiones…-los vio abrir la boca para reclamar pero se les adelantó-… ¡SIN EXCUSAS! –Sonrió triunfal- …ahora pueden retirarse, afuera Shizune les entregará los pergaminos con sus tareas correspondientes…

Tardaron un poco de salir de su estupor, pero una sola mirada por parte de la ojimiel bastó como para hacerlos reaccionar. Salieron mascullando insultos por lo bajo haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa a más no poder. Cuando se encontraron afuera, la pelinegra se aproximó entregándoles una caja gigante llena de pergaminos. Les sonrió de manera maquiavélica, como jamás creyeron que podría hacerlo para luego ingresar al despacho de su maestra. Pudieron jurar, a los pocos pasos que dieron, haber escuchado un par de risas malévolas provenientes del interior de la oficina de la rubia. ¡Se estaban burlando de ellos!

Salieron de la torre a paso veloz hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol. Uchiha se detuvo de golpe apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño de igual manera. Estaba hirviendo en rabia… ¡de verdad que esa mujer deseaba morir en sus manos!

-Haruno ya fue muy lejos esta vez…-masculló el vengador apretando los puños colérico

-¿Sakura-chan?-el rubio volteó a penas lo escuchó y lo miró confundido-… ¿ella que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-ahora que lo dices Sasuke, tiene bastante sentido…

-¿Cómo dicen? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con lo que está pasando?

-¿no te das cuenta usuratokanchi?-el rubio negó-…eres un dobe…

-¡¡Y TU UN TEME!!

-ya, ya basta los dos, ahora tenemos que ver cómo nos salimos de todo este embrollo…

-Sakura no va a parar hasta que no nos humille por completo…

-¿humillarnos?-insistió el rubio rascándose la nuca confundido-…sigo sin entender en que se relaciona la decisión de Obaa-chan con lo que ocurre con Sakura-chan…

Sasuke sintió que una hinchada vena se posaba en su sien. Aquel idiota no lo era más porque no se levantaba más temprano. Kakashi se adelantó a explicarle la situación, pues temía que si dejaba al Uchiha este terminaría por hacerle tragar un chidori ya que con el humor que traía acuestas era de lo más seguro.

-piensa un poco Naruto…-dijo empezando la explicación-… ¿no te parece extraño que justamente un día después de que Sakura anuncia su huelga, Tsunade-sama nos imponga un sinfín de trabajo comunitario?

Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Comenzó a analizar la pregunta con detenimiento encontrándole bastante sentido… sus orbes azules se abrieron como platos, a tal punto que estos se salieron de sus cuentas. Miró a sus compañeros que asintieron al ver que por fin había entendido la situación.

-¿pero por qué?... no entiendo ¿Por qué Sakura-chan haría algo así?

-nos lo dejó bastante claro ayer…-dijo el sensei recargándose en el tronco del inmenso roble-… quiere que la tratemos como una igual…-Sasuke rodó los ojos y Naruto asintió con vehemencia-… admitámoslo nos hemos aprovechado mucho de su buena disposición, hemos llegado al punto de que a pesar de ver su cansancio no hemos sido capaces de levantarnos y ayudarle o bien decirle que se despreocupe…

-ella no se había quejado…-masculló en defensa el pelinegro-…además no es nuestra culpa, con todas las misiones que realizábamos no teníamos tiempo de hacer lo que nos correspondía en la mansión…al igual que ella tampoco se mostraba reacia a hacerlo…

Kakashi asintió-…sí también es cierto…

-¡pero no por eso teníamos que dejar que se encargara de todo! ¡La mansión es muy amplia! ¡Y ella casi no tiene tiempo entre el hospital, las misiones, el entrenamiento y la casa 'ttebayo!…

-también es verdad…-apoyó nuevamente Hatake

-¿y eso qué? De haber estado tan cansada ¿Por qué no contrató a alguien para que se encargara de los quehaceres?-el rubio no dijo nada-…simple, porque ella podía encargarse de todo…

-bueno sí pero…-pausó brevemente para ordenar sus ideas-…tienes que tener en cuenta que Sakura-chan es un poco…em, ¿Cómo lo digo para que no suene feo?

-¿loca, desquiciada, maniática, lunática, psicótica…?-dijo el vengador sin más por lo que Naruto lo miró sorprendido-…escoge la que más te guste…

El ojiazul entrecerró los ojos-…no-gruñó-… ella es…-hizo un gesto ambiguo con las manos intentando buscar la palabra apropiada-… "cuidadosa"…sí, sí cuidadosa con sus pertenencias…y la limpieza…-agregó a lo breve con una sonrisa nerviosa

Porque tenía que admitir que la chica era un tanto…_especial_ con el asunto de la limpieza ¡¿Cuántos golpes no había recibido porque no usaba portavaso?! O bien, ¿por que ponía los pies sobre la mesa?, ¿o dejaba caer comida en las alfombras, o porque dejaba caer migas en la cama…? ¡¡OH KAMY EN VERDAD ESTABAN VIVIENDO CON UNA LUNÁTICA!!

-¿cuidadosa?...-preguntó con una ceja arqueada Uchiha-…dobe deberías leer el diccionario de vez en cuando en vez de esas porquerías de Icha-icha…

-¡¡EY!!-saltaron ambos shinobis ante su comentario. Sasuke los ignoró.

-déjense de estupideces y ahora piensen ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-pensé que tendrías algún plan…-dijo el mayor mirándolo de manera desinteresada

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos disculpamos con Sakura-chan y le prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir?

Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia-…no…

-¡¡al menos piénsalo un poco teme!!

-no hay nada que pensar dobe, no nos vamos a humillar, porque eso es lo que ella quiere…

-¿no entiendo en que nos estaríamos humillando?-insistió Uzumaki colocando sus manos tras la nuca-…tampoco es que vayamos a besarle los pies ni nada que se le parezca…

-jamás creí decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo de Naruto…

-¿estás de acuerdo en admitir que no podemos hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta…?-prosiguió Sasuke ladeando el rostro sin dejar de mostrar fastidio ante las palabras de sus compañeros

-¿a qué te refieres teme?

El aludido suspiró-…lo que Haruno quiere es probarnos que sin ella no somos capaces de hacer nada…

Kakashi y el kitsune intercambiaron una breve mirada-…continúa…-dijeron al unísono

El vengador sonrió con arrogancia, había captado su atención-…quizás sea cierto que se encargaba de todas nuestras obligaciones, y es por eso que ahora lo que quiere es demostrarnos que nos hemos hecho dependientes, que ella nos es indispensable…

-bueno…-dijo de pronto el rubio un tanto nervioso. Sentía que estaba traicionando a su amiga-… tampoco es que seamos un trío de idiotas ¿verdad? Antes de vivir juntos, cada uno se encargaba de sus cosas, de sus comidas y sus quehaceres…no dependíamos de nadie para eso…

-es verdad…-terció Hatake pensativo-… puede que sí aprovechamos la instancia de que por primera vez no tuviésemos que encargarnos de aquello, pero no significa que no podamos nuevamente retomar las riendas y hacer todo por nuestra cuenta…

Sasuke sonrió triunfal, los había convencido-…entonces ¿siguen con la idea de ir a humillarse ante ella y admitirle que la necesitamos para sobrevivir?

Sus compañeros volvieron a intercambiar mirada para luego centrarlas en el Uchiha-…no…-dijeron con decisión

-entonces no hay más que hablar…

-¿pero crees que podamos hacerlo con todo el trabajo comunitario que Obaa-chan nos dejó?

La sonrisa del pelinegro se amplió considerablemente-…claro…-sentenció con un brillo lleno de determinación en sus ojos. Aquello de cierta manera implicaba un desafío, y admitía que él era un adicto a ellos, por lo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo cuantos obstáculos pudiese colocarle en el camino, él iba a salir airoso de todo…Uchiha no se iba a dejar vencer por Haruno. Primero muerto-…porque ten en cuenta dobe…-dijo alzando la barbilla con superioridad-…que somos tres contra uno…

Los tres sonrieron decididos… ¡La guerra de sexos acababa de comenzar!

* * *

Hooola mis amadas lectoras :D

Espero que se encuentren de maravilla ^^

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capi de esta historia XD miren que Sasuke convenció a ese par para que no lo dejaran solo contra Sakura XD jajaja y pobre de ella, pero entiéndanla es la vulnerabilidad… ¿o no? XD jajaja

Bien chicas… quería decirles que he decidido subir la conti cada 30 review :D por lo que si quieren más ayúdenme a llegar a esa cantidad ;) juntas podemos XD jajaja

Nuevamente, este capítulo va dedicado a mis compatriotas…sobre todo a IioB :) también te quiero y espero que corazón que todo este marchando bien por la séptima región ^^, no sabes cuánto me alegra sabes que has ido a cooperar…yo también me uní a la colecta que está haciendo mi U y voy a aportar en la teletón y obviamente en todo lo que más pueda^^

Con todas las ganas de ayudar carajo!! :D :D

Chicas mucha fuerza! Mucho ánimo! Y les mando todas las bendiciones habidas y por haber :)

Y también muchas gracias a mis lectoras de diferentes países, su apoyo también nos ayuda a mantener la fe y las esperanzas para seguir adelante ^^

De verdad no me canso de agradecerles ;) Las quiero mucho!!

Un besote enorme para cada una

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	5. Orgullo Masculino

_**Sakura está en huelga**_

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla "Inner de Sakura**_

"_**blablablabla" **_Inner y Sakura hablan al unísono, cuando esto pasa la persona que está hablando con Sakura la escucha a ella, no a su Inner-no mal interpreten mi explicación, es que creí que quedaba un tanto confuso.

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

En esta historia la narradora es Sakura, pero en casos específicos cambiaré a tercera persona.

Bueno, sin más que decir…espero que disfruten mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo IV: Orgullo Masculino **_

Una carcajada explosiva salió de mis labios a penas procesé mejor las palabras de mi amiga la cual hacía un sinfín de gestos y muecas mientras me relataba con detalle cada suceso de la noche anterior.

-te juro frentezota que cada día que pasa pienso que Kiba está enamorado más de su perro que de mí…

Rodé los ojos mientras me llevaba el popote de mi jugo a la boca y le daba un sorbo-… no creo que sea eso Ino-cerda…-reí provocándole un mohín-…entiende que está en su sangre aquel amor por los perros… por eso se apellidan I-NU-ZU-KA…-le dije deletreando lentamente lo ultimo y deleitándome con su cara ofuscada

-¡pero no por eso tenía que dejar que ESE estúpido perro mirara como me jo--…!

-cállate que ya entendí…

"_**Jajajaja la cerda sí que tiene mala suerte para escoger a sus parejas…"**_

Tuve que contener la risa ante sus palabras pues no podía negar que tenía razón; mi amiga tenía buen ojo para los IDIOTAS más para los que verdaderamente SI valían la pena, y era por eso que siempre terminábamos en la misma situación. Ella quejándose de su nueva pareja sexual, mientras que yo la escuchaba soltando carcajadas ante sus desventuras y la mayoría de las veces realizando una verdadera terapia para hacerle superar sus penurias.

Volví a darle un sorbo a mi bebida mientras que mi mirada vagaba por los alrededores. Nos encontrábamos en una pequeña cafetería a las cercanías del hospital sentadas al lado de un gigantesco ventanal que nos daba una vista maravillosa de las desiertas y frondosas calles de nuestra aldea; era un lugar humilde y bastante ameno debo decir, con detalles juveniles y un tanto psicodélicos que invitaban a cualquiera a pasar un buen rato ya fuese conversando o bien, meditando. Generalmente en el día podía verse a los hombres en la amplia barra sumergidos en sus pensamientos y bebiendo unas seis o siete tazas de café; en las mesas que se encontraban al centro, siempre una que otra mujer leyendo, escribiendo o bien pensando mientras degustaba algún dulce o pastel. Fue por eso que aquel lugar se había vuelto nuestro refugio, nuestro punto de encuentro y desahogo, ya que tampoco era una simple cafetería, sino que también, un Pub al cual tendíamos a recurrir cuando nos veíamos repletas de trabajo y necesitábamos un respiro, aunque eso era más bien en la noche.

Como era habitual nos encontrábamos situadas en un amplio sillón de cuero negro que rodeaba una diminuta mesa de té en donde reposaba un plato con algunas galletas que iban desapareciendo a medida que Ino se iba molestando; ya saben, lo dulce quita el mal sabor de boca.

"_**pero parece que tu aun no quieres deshacerte de tu amargura ¿eh Sakura…?"**_

-_¿amargura? ¿De qué amargura hablas?_

"_**La que te hizo ir a buscar a la cerda para olvidarte del suceso de hoy en la mañana… ¿ahora lo recuerdas?"**_

Bufé, mientras que mi mano apretaba el vaso con inusitada fuera corriendo el riesgo de que pudiese romperse; intentaba no pensar en eso, intentaba distraerme, enfrascarme en la dulce y exquisita venganza que acababa de dar comienzo gracias a Tsunade-sama. Pero no podía… ¡no podía porque había algo que no me dejaba! Lo ocurrido hoy con Uchiha me ha tenido triste y no sé porqué…

"_**quizás sea un ligero desorden hormonal…tiende a pasar…"**_

No pude evitar suspirar de manera pesada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No, no era eso, así que ya no tenía caso seguir mintiéndome. Era otra cosa. Había algo, algo que no sabría explicar con claridad… algo que desde que ocurrió me había tenido pensando en demasía, confundiéndome de manera sofocante y que me hizo maldecir un sinfín de veces al culpable de que todos estos pesares me abrumaran…

-…pero le dije que… ¿oye frentesita, me estas escuchando?-chilló Ino a la vez que pasaba una mano frente a mis ojos sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-¿eh?-parpadeé intentando retomar bien el hilo de la conversación, aunque en realidad no tengo idea de que me hablaba-… ¡oh! Sí, sí claro cerda…

La vi cruzarse de brazos y arqueando una ceja incrédula-…ajá… ¿qué te estaba diciendo…?

"_**quiero ver cómo te libras de esta…"**_

-_gracias por tu apoyo…recuérdame darte una patada en el trasero como recompensa…-_forcé una sonrisa sobre todo cuando comencé a escuchar los insultos de mi molesta voz interna-…pues…de…-titubeé intentando pensar en algo que me ayudase a evitar un ataque histericolerico por parte de Ino-… la oferta que hay en la zapatería de la esquina ¿no?-¡buena salida! Alguna vez que me sirviera la conocida obsesión de mi amiga por los tacones altos-… ¡hay unos zapatos que estoy segura te quedarían estupendos con ese ves--…!

-a ver, a ver frentezota ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre…?

"_**¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obvia…?"**_

_-¡tu cállate, que mucho ayuda el que poco estorba…!_

"_**¿me estás diciendo que soy un estorbo para ti?**_-mi Inner se puso a chillar igual que infante-…_** ¡buaaaa! ¡Eres muy mala conmigo!"**_

_**-**__no lo sería si no me salieras con tus estupideces de psiquiátrico…_

"_**¡ja! Miren la que habla de psiquiátrico…no soy yo la que habla con su voz interna eh…porque te lo digo desde ya… ¡ESO ES DE LOCAS!"**_

-_¡TE VOY A---…!_

-¿y bien Sakura que es lo que te ocurre? Has estado muy extraña…-prosiguió la cerda al ver que no le daba respuesta

-no sé de que hablas…

-¡no te hagas que te conozco a la perfección!...-aquello fue un verdadero gruñido debo decir, incluso aterrador, pues su rostro se puso rojo por la cólera y sus mejillas se inflaron como un pez globo; admitámoslo, esa no era la mejor cara de la cerda

Me llevé nuevamente el popote a la boca y terminé el poco jugo que me quedaba. Le hice una seña al camarero pidiéndole uno idéntico para luego centrarme en mi amiga que me observaba con el ceño más que fruncido. Puse los ojos en blanco a la vez que me cruzaba de piernas y así acomodarme mejor en el mullido sillón.

-siéndote sincera Ino, no lo sé…

Ella hizo un gesto contrariado ante mis palabras-… ¿Cómo que no lo sabes…?

-pues eso, no lo sé…

"_**excelente respuesta…el "no lo sé" debiera ser el chiché para evadir explicaciones…"**_

_-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te crees psicóloga?-_mi Inner asintió-…_púdrete…_

"_**uy con ese humorcito no habrá quien quiera casarse contigo…"**_

_-sinceramente eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora…_

"_**¿no has pensado si quiera en la posibilidad de que Yusuke-kun nos lo proponga…?"**_

_-¡claro que no! llevamos muy poco tiempo…no creo que estemos listo para eso…al menos YO no lo estoy…_

"_**¿estás segura de eso y que no es OTRO el motivo…?"**_

-¡FRENTEZOTA!

Pegué un brinco al mismo tiempo que el mesero el cual, casi deja caer la bebida sobre mis piernas. Todos en el local voltearon a ver a mi amiga que en esos momentos se encontraba mirándome furibunda y con una notoria vena en su sien. Vaya, Ino sí que es problemática…creo que tendré que darle créditos a Shikamaru la próxima vez que me lo diga.

-¿quieres dejar de hacer ese escándalo…?-gruñí masajeando mis sienes; entre mi Inner y la cerda habían provocado que mi migraña aumentase a un punto insoportable

-lo dejaría de hacer ¡si TU me contestaras de una puta vez…!

"_**deberías contarle…quizás ella pueda ayudarte a aclarar tu mente…"**_

Lo pensé por algunos segundos posando mi mirada en un punto muerto de la mesa. En realidad era algo que no deseaba contarle a nadie, porque creo que es un asunto que solo me concierne a mí, que solo me corresponde a mi solucionar, aclarar incluso profundizar… ¿para qué seguir inmiscuyendo a más personas en mis problemas existencialistas? Además…lo que ocurrió no era nada ¿verdad? Quizás mi Inner tenía razón y solo fue una calentura del momento…suele ocurrir.

"_**pero nunca está demás una segundo opinión… ¿no lo crees?"**_

Miré a mi amiga la cual se mantenía dándome un sermón sobre la confianza en una amistad y como YO quebrantaba las leyes establecidas en el código FFE (Friends For Ever). Suspiré sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio… ¿ya qué? Quizás si me serviría tener una segundo opinión… ¿y quién mejor que la cerda como para dármela?

-Ino…-ella calló abruptamente ante mi tono serio que incluso a mí me desconcertó; mi voz se oía bastante apagada y cansada-…creo que algo malo me pasa…

La vi palidecer y a pesar de que igual me sentía culpable de ver su preocupación tan a flor de piel, agradecí tener de lleno toda su atención.

* * *

Suspiraron con cansancio por quinta vez en el día. Esa era la décima segunda misión que realizaban en menos de dos horas y ya se sentían como si hubiesen cumplido con dos de Rango A. Estaban sucios, magullados y rasguñados pues curiosamente ESE DÍA era el día de los gatos arrimados a los arboles. Los condenados animales en vez de mostrarse agradecidos con su ayuda, se dedicaron a lastimarlos con furia e histeria hasta que por fin podían dejarlos en el suelo y entregárselos a sus dueños, los cuales simplemente se largaban sin siquiera decir gracias y riendo al ver sus rostros fastidiados…era algo verdaderamente humillante.

-¿Qué sigue Kakashi-sensei…?

El hombre leyó el siguiente pergamino y frunció el ceño-… leerle a los niños…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Uchiha con claro desacuerdo y molestia. Si era efectivo lo que el hombre decía, obviamente no iban a contar con su ayuda… ¡no claro que no! porque ÉL no se iba a rebajar a leerle a un grupo de mocosos babosos que solo gritaban y chillaban y que no prestaban la más mínima atención

-hay que ir a la librería y leerle a un grupo de niños…-repitió suspirando-…bien, al menos esto no es nada…

-aún no entiendo porque no nos dividimos las misiones…-continuó insistiendo el vengador cerrando los ojos frustrado, conteniendo los deseos de ir a asesinar con sus propias manos a la pelirosa que estaba seguro…se estaba regodeando por su triunfo

-Tsunade-sama dijo que los TRES debíamos cumplir con cada una…

-es cierto Teme, así que deja de quejarte y vamos a terminar con esto de una vez…

Sasuke gruñó emprendiendo camino. Tampoco es que tuviese otra opción, a pesar de que en un principio iba a quejarse…pero estaba claro que si no cumplía con lo ordenado, Tsunade se encargaría de que su vida fuese un verdadero infierno…más de lo que ya era.

-_espera a que te vea Sakura, porque de esta no te libras…_

* * *

-Sakura…-susurró la cerda con un semblante serio que me asustó-…creo que ya sé que es lo que te pasa…

_**-"¡¿de verdad?"!-**_preguntamos mi Inner y yo al unísono con la vaga esperanza de por fin aclarar todas estas sensaciones extrañas que no me dejaban de torturar

Ino asintió llena de seguridad-…sí…es bastante claro, incluso me extraña que no lo hayas notado…

-_**"tan evidente es el problema…"**_

Ella asintió-no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que lo que realmente te sucede es…-calló unos breves segundos para luego apuntarme acusadoramente- … ¡QUE ESTAS CALIENTE!

Juro que en esos momentos hubiese pagado un dineral, hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo, incluso hubiese sido capaz de besar al malnacido de Uchiha si eso me asegurara que la tierra iba a tragarme ahí y ahora. El _sutil _comentario de mi amiga, sumado con su risa explosiva hizo que todas las miradas y atenciones se posaran en mí. Las mujeres me fulminaban con los ojos y susurraban entre ellas, mientras que los hombres me hacían señas e insinuaciones a lo lejos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo mis mejillas arder y recordándome que no podría regresar JAMAS a dicha cafetería. Tomé mi bolso y me levanté -no sin antes dejar la parte que me correspondía de la cuenta- para marcharme de allí y dejar a la cerda riendo como desquiciada. Salí ignorando los gritos y proposiciones de los idiotas y me encaminé hasta la mansión; quizás hubiese sido mejor quedarme callada y no decirle absolutamente nada…

"_**¡¡SHANNARO LA CERDA ES UNA…!!"**_

-¡FRENTEZOTA ESPERAME!-chilló mi _"amiga" _mientras apresuraba el paso y se colocaba a mi lado sin dejar de reír-… ¡oh vamos Sakura no lo tomes a mal! ¡Solo fue una broma…!

"_**¿broma…? ¡Pues no fue nada divertida déjame decirte!"**_

Gruñí mil insultos por lo bajo acelerando el paso. Ino continuó riendo intentando mantener mi ritmo y otorgándome miradas recelosas de vez en cuando, como si estuviese buscando la instancia para lanzarme lo que deseaba decirme.

-ya-ya lo siento, de verdad…

"_**¡claro! Discúlpate luego de habernos hecho pasar semejante bochorno… ¡eso soluciona todo ¿no?!"**_

La miré de soslayo-….con eso no basta cerda, ya no podré regresar allí…

"_**¡eres la culpable de que cada vez tenga que limitar mis puntos de encuentro!"**_

-¡Nah! ¡No seas exagerada! Te aseguro que luego de una semana nadie se va a acordar…-volvió a reír mientras hacía un gesto con las manos quitándole importancia

"_**¡¡eso no es verdad!! ¡Y hablo con conocimiento de causa!"**_

-ajá ¿sabes cuantas veces he escuchado lo mismo?-mascullé mirándola de reojo con cierto rencor; ya eran tres veces que me había hecho lo mismo y aún no podía regresar a aquellos lugares pues inmediatamente me reconocían y comenzaban a molestarme

-bueno ya mujer, discúlpame la vida… ¡Kamy! No creí que fueras tan rencorosa, frentona…

"_**no somos rencorosas… ¡solo que no perdonamos que nos humillen!"**_

-pero en fin eso ya no importa, ahora lo que me interesa es hablar de tu problema…

-_**"¿ahora te importa?"**_

-¡claro que sí! ¿Cuándo te dije que no me importaba…?

-_**"no lo sé, quizás el grito que diste en la cafetería me hizo sospecharlo…"**_

-un error lo comete cualquiera…-me dijo sonriendo forzadamente-…pero hablando en serio, creo que sé que es lo que te ocurre…-continuó con un semblante serio mientras se detenía y me miraba con atención, por lo que me vi obligada a imitarla-… ¿no te has puesto a pensar…que quizás…?-dudó un poco en terminar la pregunta por lo que inmediatamente supuse a lo que se refería

"_**no por favor, ese tema no de nuevo… ¡¿es que acaso no lo entiende?!"**_

-¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no Ino! Creo que eso ya te lo dejé en claro la última vez que me lo preguntaste…

"_**no es algo que tenga mayor discusión…"**_

-pero es que…-miró a los alrededores. La gente caminaba como si nada por nuestro lado ignorando por completo nuestra conversación, pero no por eso íbamos a hablar de algo tan delicado en medio de tantas personas ¿verdad?-ven, vamos a mi casa…-me dijo sujetándome fuertemente por la muñeca y prácticamente arrastrándome hasta la florería

Cuando llegamos su madre nos saludó al instante. Mantuvimos una breve charla y finalmente nos dirigimos al cuarto de mi amiga. Me dejó breves segundos sola para ir a buscar algo de tomar y yo me quedé contemplando la habitación que tantas veces había visitado.

Era femenina-al igual que ella. Un color blanco nieve cubría la mitad de las murallas, las cuales eran separadas del color mantequilla por una guarda de madera bien pulida color caoba. La cama había pasado de ser individual a una matrimonial, pues la habitación era bastante amplia; las sabanas y cubrecama eran de tonos amarillos al igual que los mullidos cojines que yacían apoyados en la pared ordenados en fila; el resto de la habitación era sencilla, un tocador en donde reposaban su maquillajes y perfumes, un escritorio en donde había algunos pergaminos y uno que otro expediente de sus pacientes desordenados y confundiéndose con otros documentos que nada tenían que ver, y finalmente un amplio armario lleno de ropa, a tal punto que incluso un par de mangas se escapaban de entre las hendiduras de la puerta.

"_**Ino es muy desorganizada…"**_

_-ni que lo digas…_

La puerta se abrió dándome la imagen de mi amiga que se mantenía seria. Eso solo significaba que iba a ir directamente al grano-…bien Sakura…-me dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la cama y se acomodaba en ella, apoyando la espalda en la muralla y dándole un sorbo a su te-… te diré mi teoría…

-no quiero escucharla si tiene que ver con "ese tema"…-mascullé imitándola, acomodando un cojín entre mis piernas-…porque ya te expliqué que esa es agua pasada…

"_**¿Por qué le es tan difícil de entender…?"**_

-¡vamos Sakura, sí que eres cabezota!

"_**¡ah! ¿Ahora somos cabezotas? ¡Vaya amiguita que nos salió la cerda…!"**_

Me quedé callada y con el ceño fruncido. Me molestaba que sacara a la luz ESE estúpido tema, porque tenía que ver con ese estúpido "HOMBRE", que lo único que hacía en su ESTÚPIDA vida era hacer que me cuestionara ESTUPIDECES sin sentido.

-yo creo que aún lo amas…

-_**"eso no es verdad…"**_-aseveramos con seguridad dándole un sorbo al té-…_**"así que quítate esa estúpida idea de una vez…"**_

Ino resopló molesta-…ajá…-susurró mirándome de soslayo-…entonces deja que te lo plantee de manera en que entres a dudar de tus palabras… ¿sí?

-no…

La vi rodar los ojos ignorándome olímpicamente-…Sakura, todo el mundo sabe- y yo más que nadie- que eres un persona que no le agrada mentirse a sí misma, y que siempre vas con la verdad por delante…-me dijo acomodándome de tal manera que pudiese contemplar mi perfil, así que me posicioné mejor para quedar frente a frente y así escucharla con atención-…sé que lo que tienes con Yusuke ha sido maravilloso y todo, al igual que sé que lo quieres mucho y que te ha ayudado a volver a tener un rato de felicidad pero…

-entonces no entiendo…-interrumpí-… ¿Por qué sigues con el afán de repetirme que aún siento algo por Uchiha…?

Ino suspiró largamente cerrando los ojos en el proceso-…a eso iba…pero a pesar de todo lo que te dije y de todo lo que te ha beneficiado tu relación con Yusuke, a pesar de que él te haya brindado un poco felicidad, a pesar de eso y más…-aspiró profundamente, como si le costase decirme lo que pensaba-… no te veo conforme, no te veo completamente feliz…-abrí la boca en son de protesta, por lo que se adelantó-… quizás pocos lo notan, pero yo que te conozco soy capaz de darme cuenta que incluso a veces te sientes incómoda…es más, un par de veces he notado que estas divagando, que no estás poniéndole la menor atención; te ves apagada, sin ganas de nada y sumamente distraída…¡tú! ¡La reina de la concentración y del trabajo bien hecho!…y curiosamente, siempre que eso pasa, es porque la noche anterior Sasuke llevó a algunas de sus zorritas o en su defecto, te hizo algún comentario desagradable…

"_**¡eso no es nada! ¡Obviamente que voy a estar distraída, la falta de sueño hace estragos! Y sus insultos… ¡bah! Nos entra por un oído y nos sale por el otro…"**_

-eso tiene otra explicación, cuando el sueño es demasiado tiendes a divagar…

-¿y para eso tienes que poner esa cara de tristeza?-no dije nada, porque en realidad no iba a discutir por algo sin importancia-… Admítelo Sakura, aún te lástima que él salga con otras, que se acueste con otras y que te siga tratando como basura…

-Ino en serio no sé a dónde quieres llegar sacando a luz cosas que son PASADO y que no tienen nada que ver con mi presente… ¡eso era cuando tenía quince años! O sea, hace cuatro años atrás…

-eso no es cierto y tú más que nadie lo sabe perfectamente…-desvié el rostro intentando controlar mi frustración y cólera; sus palabras no me hacían sentido, es más, me estaban colmando la paciencia a tal grado que terminaría golpeándola si seguía con sus estupideces-…te juro que no te digo esto con el afán de fastidiarte ni nada que se le parezca…-continuó al ver que mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más-…pero creo que como tu amiga, tengo la obligación de hacerte entender de una vez todo esto…-la miré de reojo para que continuara hablando-…tu aún amas a Sasuke…-apreté la mandíbula hasta que mis dientes rechinaron, pero pasó desapercibido por mi Ino-…y es por eso que él aún tiene efecto en ti…

"_**¡suficiente…! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!"**_

-yo no amo a Uchiha…-mascullé entre dientes reteniendo las ganas de gritar mil maldiciones-…yo estoy enamorada de Yusuke…

"_**¡que no te quepa duda Ino!"**_

-¿eres capaz de decirle que lo amas…?

-¡claro que sí!

"_**Yusuke es el hombre más importante en nuestra vida…"**_

-no te creo…-me dijo con cierto capricho al ver que no le respondía lo que quería escuchar-…jamás te he oído decírselo ni una sola vez…

-no es algo que quiera que se ande publicando…

-por supuesto…-continuó encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo desinterés-…es claro que no quieras que él o alguien más crea que lo amas, al fin de cuentas no es Sasuke a quien se lo estarías diciendo…-aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de veneno y acides, por lo que mi ira no pudo más

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-vociferé levantándome bruscamente para dirigirme hasta la ventana. En un intento por tranquilizarme, me quedé observando cómo la gente circulaba con tranquilidad. Suspiré sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho cada vez que intentaba procesar las palabras de mi amiga, pero eso solo provocaba que me sintiera aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba-…el ya no significa nada…-continué intentando mantenerme tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba igual que un volcán en erupción-…¡nada…!

"_**creo que ya debieras entenderlo…"**_

-Sakura…-llamó. Me volteé para mirarla con seriedad-…no debieras seguir mintiéndote…date cuenta…-aquello me sonó como un reproche, pues vi como su mirada se endureció a penas terminó la frase-…porque los únicos que terminaran sufriendo son tu y Yusuke…-apreté los puños con fuerza a penas su nombre escapó de sus labios. ¡Yusuke no tenía nada que ver en esto! ¡Además jamás le haría daño! ¡Lo quiero demasiado como para hacerlo!-…y creo que él no se lo merece… ¿o tu sí?

"…"

Ni siquiera mi Inner fue capaz de articular algo. Ambas nos sentíamos aturdidas y fastidiadas. Como siempre, en un intento por escabullirme del tema y no seguir ahondando en viejas heridas, tomé mi bolso y me fui de allí lo más rápido posible. Le di las gracias escuetamente por el té y me despedí de su madre con un gesto rápido y un tanto bruto.

A penas me vi fuera de la florería me eché a correr al hospital pues quería convencerme una vez más que lo que Ino decía no era cierto... ¡porque no era verdad! ¡Sasuke Uchiha hacía mucho que dejó de causarme algo! ¡Porque él hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de interesarme como hombre! ¡Porque ese idiota ya había roto en demasiado mi corazón como para seguir amándole! Era algo absurdo…absurdo y sin sentido. ¡Porque ¿Cómo amar a una persona que se encargó de matar todo el amor que sentía a por él?!... al menos para mí, no tenía sentido alguno…

-_te voy a demostrar que estas en un error…_

Llegué hasta mi destino y me encaminé sin siquiera preguntar por los pasillos. Cuando encontré la puerta que buscaba ingresé sin previo aviso y sonreí al verlo atendiendo a un pequeño que me miró con curiosidad al igual que él. Le hice un gesto en son de disculpa y otro indicándole que lo esperaría afuera. No pasó mucho antes de que el niño en conjunto con su madre saliese. El pequeño me sonrió a lo que yo le devolví el gesto para luego despedirme de la madre que simplemente me hizo una reverencia rápida.

Yusuke me miró y me hizo entrar a su despacho. Lo hice al instante, tratando de tranquilizar mi ritmo cardiaco, que había aumentado de manera abrumante. Una vez dentro y que el sonido de la puerta resonó en mis oídos, sentí sus castaños clavados en mi nuca como si esperara a que hablara primero. Suspiré y volteé con lentitud para encararlo y sonreír con levedad.

-vine…yo…yo vine porque…

"_**¡anda mujer no titubees!"**_

-¿Qué sucede cerecito…? ¿Aun te sientes mal…?-me preguntó con clara preocupación sin atreverse a acercarse, al parecer me veía un poco alterada

Negué-…no, es solo que…Yusuke-kun yo…tengo que decirte algo…

-¿decirme algo?-su ceja se arqueó-… ¿Qué cosa?

Con pasos seguros me acerqué hasta él hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia-Yusuke-kun…-susurré mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, dándome valor a hablar-…te amo…-le dije esbozando inmediatamente una sonrisa, aunque sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago

Yusuke alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa; lo había pillado con la guardia baja. A los pocos segundos me sonrió; con sus brazos, rodeó mi cintura para luego besar tiernamente mis labios-…yo también te amo Sakura…-me dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello depositando otro beso en mi piel-… y no sabes cuánto esperé a que me lo dijeras…

"_**¡ja! ¡¿Ves cerda?! ¡Uchiha no significa nada para nosotras! ¡Amamos a Yusuke NO a Sasuke!"**_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza aferrándome más al cuerpo de mi novio, en busca de calor y confort, en busca de seguridad y cariño, que solo él me daba…pero curiosamente, no podía encontrar nada de aquello. Negué internamente ante la idea de que quizás, me había precipitado a las cosas e intenté deshacerme del sentimiento de culpa que me embargó.

_-ya pasará…_-me dije sonriendo esperanzada y refugiándome más en el pecho de Yusuke…

Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

La noche ya había caído en Konoha por completo, siendo el cielo iluminado por pequeñas y abundantes estrellas que acompañaban a la luna llena. Las calles estaban desiertas a pesar de que el viernes se respiraba en cada rincón de la aldea, y eso de cierta manera le era agradable.

Sakura se estiró con pereza y sonriendo de manera alegre. Luego de su confesión-a pesar de que al principio se sintió extraña- todo marchó de maravilla. Su frustración, e incluso el maldito cuestionamiento que la aquejó durante todo el día, había desaparecido quedando solo la alegría y el regocijo que aquel hombre le causaba siempre que estaban juntos. Para su fortuna, aquel niño había sido su último paciente, por lo que el resto de la tarde pudieron conversar y ahondar más en aquel sentimiento que ambos decían sentir hacia el otro…

No se dio cuenta cuando todo su pesar, toda la rabia y la ira que las palabras de Ino le causaron habían desaparecido, dejándola disfrutar de cada frase y caricia que el castaño le otorgaba. Suspiró largamente y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Estaba segura que todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, solo era producto de su ya conocida bipolaridad; sí, lo asumía…ella era extraña y con todas sus letras, por lo que no iba a seguir negando algo que para todos era más que evidente. Pero gracias a que tenía esa FACETA suya clara, pudo tranquilizar su mente y estar segura que podría enfrentar a Uchiha sin mayor problema pues solo había sido un momento de debilidad, uno que se había presentado en el instante menos indicado y que le había creado un problema existencial a tal grado que ya estaba más que decidida en hacerle la ley del hielo a su _amada_ amiga por decirle esa sarta de estupideces. La iba a hacer sufrir por hacerle devanar sus sesos por algo sin importancia…

"_**¡por supuesto que no tiene importancia…! ¡Es Uchiha por amor a Kamy! No es de gran importancia…además si lo piensas bien, recién te estabas reponiendo de un turno de día completo; eso y sumado a las pocas horas de sueño por…ejem…tú ya sabes…-**_rodó los ojos por su tono pícaro-…_**era evidente que terminaría por cansarnos…y bueno, ya sabes que el agotamiento físico realmente hace estragos con la mente y las emociones…"**_

Asintió con firmeza ante aquellas palabras, dándole la razón al cien por ciento-…el cansancio me tenía inestable… eso es todo…-se dijo con seguridad y con una sonrisa

"_**es verdad… ¿desde cuándo que no teníamos un descanso? ¿Uno, dos años?"**_

-tres en realidad…

"_**¡entonces está claro que lo que te ocurrió hoy solo fue un momento de flaqueza…! No es nada de lo que debieras preocuparte…Ino estaba totalmente equivocada…"**_

-cierto…

"_**lo bueno es que todo esto nos ayudó a aclarar nuestros sentimientos hacia Yusuke… ¡por fin pudimos decirle que lo amamos! ¡Shannaro!"**_

Rió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. La calidez en su pecho se acrecentó al recordar el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos castaño y como su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez que ella se lo repetía durante la charla. Era como si estuviera reponiendo todos los "te amo" que no había dicho desde que habían comenzado su relación.

Admitía que se sentía feliz; había dado un paso importante en su relación y algo le decía que todo mejoraría con el pasar de los días y que gracias a eso, los incidentes que pudiese tener con el vengador, no serían de gran importancia. ¡Porque nuevamente había quedado en claro que él no era nada en su vida! Lo había dejado de ser hacía mucho y por eso no había vuelta atrás…

Sasuke Uchiha no volvería a entrar en su corazón y eso era más que un hecho.

A pesar de que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos logró vislumbrar la mansión a lo lejos y se obligó a acelerar el paso. De cierta manera tenía grandes deseos de llegar y lanzarse a descansar, aquel día había sido agotador tanto física como mentalmente. Buscó las llaves y abrió esbozando una sonrisa amplia. Había notado que las luces de la sala se encontraban encendidas, por lo que supuso que "ellos" estarían ahí reponiéndose de su ajetreado día. Sus pasos resonaron por el oscuro pasillo-que apenas si era iluminado por tenues luces que la ayudaban a no tropezar con sus propios pies-hasta la puerta corrediza que se conectaba con la habitación en donde se suponía sus compañeros estarían.

En el camino, no pudo evitar notar el desorden de las cosas y las gotas de barro que se deslizaban por el que alguna vez fue un inmaculado piso de madera pulida. Ante sus ojos la imagen de las habitaciones, el baño y la cocina hechos un chiquero invadió por completo su mente. Tragó con dolor y vaciló breves segundos en entrar; bien podría ir y buscar algo para limpiar, a lo menos, esas malditas manchas que parecían estar burlándose de ella. Negó intentando aplacar sus deseos casi obsesivos de limpieza, convenciéndose una y otra vez que eso ya no era su deber… ¡estaba en huelga por Kamy! Y por ende no tenía obligación alguna de mover ni un solo dedo…al menos no hasta que obtuviese la disculpa y el reconocimiento correspondiente. Dándose ánimos e ignorando los imaginarios gritos de la mugre, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena realmente deplorable.

Los tres hombres más fuertes de la aldea estaban prácticamente tirados en los sillones totalmente embarrados, moreteados y rasguñados. El cansancio era notorio pues estaba plasmado en cada una de sus facciones, al igual que el fastidio y también el hambre. Tuvo que retener una carcajada que deseó escapar mordiendo su labio inferior mientras caminaba hasta la puerta que conectaba con la cocina…quizás allí si podría reír a sus anchas.

-hola Sakura-chan…-dijo el kitsune alzando a penas su brazo y sonriendo forzosamente

"_**¿piensas saludarlo…?"**_

La pelirosa lo miró y no pudo sonreír de manera afable, incluso compasiva…el pobre parecía estar a punto de fallecer por el cansancio-…hola Naruto…-luego se centró en el sensei que alzaba su mano en son de saludo a lo que ella le devolvió el gesto. Finalmente sus jades se posaron en el vengador que se mantenía viéndola con infinito rencor e ira contenida; estaba segura que si las miradas matasen, pues en estos minutos estaría más que aniquilada. Sonrió con arrogancia sobre todo cuando notó las magulladuras en su rostro; un sentimiento de poderío la invadió por completo y la sed de venganza tanto por su maldito comportamiento, como también por lo ocurrido aquella mañana fueron mucho más fuertes-…veo que estuvieron ocupados…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se incorporó de lleno, aunque algo le decía que no sin hacer un ligero esfuerzo-…has caído muy bajo…

-¿Cómo dices…?

"_**Al parecer se dio cuenta…hmp, no es tan estúpido como creíamos…"**_

-_Nah, eso es lo de menos…_

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Haruno…-siseó de manera fría y tétrica

"_**¡uhhh! ¡Haruno! Solo nos llama así cuando está molesto… ¡que miedo!"**_

La soberbia la terminó por invadir por completo, haciéndole olvidar completamente lo sucedido entre ambos. Ahora solo deseaba fastidiarlo y darle a entender que desde allí en adelante era ELLA la que tenía el poder…tal vez era una ligera venganza por hacerla sentir estúpida otra vez, pero eso era lo de menos-…pues en realidad no…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-…¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?…

"_**¡buena salvada! Pero es obvio que no se van a conformar…"**_

-Sakura-chan…-la ojijade miró el rubio que se mantenía serio en conjunto al peliplateado. Arqueó una ceja-… creo que ya fuiste muy lejos…

-insisto que no se de lo que hablan…

"_**¡eso chica sigue negándolo!"**_

-hoy fuimos donde Tsunade-sama…-habló el hombre cruzado de brazos y mirando a la muchacha con atención. Sakura se limitó a prestarle atención-…y curiosamente, de la noche a la mañana salió con que no le agradábamos y que por eso nos dejaría un sinfín de trabajo comunitario ¿ahora sabes de lo que hablamos?…

"_**¡¿Qué?! Pensé que Tsunade iba a ser más inteligente… ¡mira que salir con esa excusa barata! ¡Eso no convencería ni a nuestra abuela!"**_

Haruno bufó con disimulo. Su Inner tenía razón, y ya estaba más que clara que tendría una breve charla con su maestra al día siguiente-…eso es bastante…triste, en verdad…-dijo con fingido pesar, disimulando su molestia al darse cuenta que la Quinta no la ayudaba a pasar desapercibida en todo este jueguito que deseaba comenzar-…pero yo no tengo la culpa que Tsunade-sama se las traiga con ustedes…algo debieron haberle hecho…

"_**¡excelente! ¡Convénselos de eso y estarás a salvo!"**_

-deja de hacerte la estúpida…-gruñó el pelinegro mirándola con atención y el ceño fruncido, como siempre-…que ya sabemos que todo eso fue una simple farsa para hacernos trabajar de más…

-eso no es mi culpa… ¡¿de verdad creen que sería tan maldita como para hacerles algo así…?!

"_**jajaja cínica…"**_

_-cállate…_

Los tres intercambiaron breves miradas para luego centrarse en la kunoichi-…sí…-dijeron al unísono haciéndola sonreír forzadamente

-no lo niegues Sakura-chan, siempre haces cosas como esta para conseguir lo que deseas…

"_**¡ja! Como si ellos no…"**_

-¿y que se supone que deseo lograr con todo esto…?

-humillarnos…-le respondió el vengador levantándose abruptamente y caminar hasta ella para encararla

"_**intenta intimidarnos…"**_

_-tranquila…que luego de todo lo que pasó hoy, no voy a permitir que lo haga…_

"_**¡así se habla shannaro!"**_

Sasuke se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia, siendo seguido a lo breve por sus compañeros que se situaron detrás. La pelirosa no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas con sorpresa…aquello le daba a entender que el moreno contaba con el apoyo de sus compañeros. El idiota les había lavado el cerebro.

"_**no va a ser tan fácil como pensamos…"**_

_-bueno mejor así…de haber sido lo contrario le hubiese quitado la diversión… ¡ya sabes que lo fácil no me gusta!_

"_**¡shannaro!"**_

-¿humillarlos?...-suspiró-…en realidad esa no es la idea. Mi objetivo es que se den cuenta de su error…

-nosotros no estábamos equivocándonos en nada…-habló el sensei sonriendo tras la máscara-… tú fuiste la que dejó que nos aprovecháramos…

La kunoichi frunció el ceño. Aquello sonó idéntico a algo que Uchiha diría-…veo que ya les metiste mierda en la cabeza ¿no Sasuke?

-¡el teme no hizo nada!

-cálmate usuratokanchi…

Naruto gruñó-…bien, pero lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei es cierto Sakura-chan…la culpa de que termináramos por dejarte los quehaceres es tuya…

-¿y por qué precisamente?

"_**estos son unos burros de ligas mayores…"**_

-porque nunca dijiste nada como para darnos a entender que te molestaba realizar nuestras tareas…

-eso era porque no tenía tiempo de quejarme Kakashi-sensei… ¡al igual que ustedes tampoco me daban la oportunidad de hacerlo! siempre era, "Sakura-chan lava los platos por mí, tengo prisa…" "Sakura encárgate de la ropa, necesito hacer algo" "Sakura prepara la cena es que olvidé algo en el despacho de la Hokage…" y se largaban antes de que pudiese decirles no…

"_**¡es verdad! ¡Es verdad" ¡yo soy testigo!"**_

-pero Sakura-chan perfectamente tú podrías habernos reclamado cuando nos veías…

"_**¡protesto! ¡La acusada estaba muy cansada como para articular alguna queja…!"**_

Haruno rodó los ojos-_cálmate que no estamos en una corte…-_miró a los tres shinobis quienes sonreían satisfechos por su "_argumento"-… _¡dejen de buscar excusas de segunda y enfrenten su responsabilidad como hombres que son!

"_**¡SIIII! ¡ASI SE HABLA SAKURITA!"**_

-Sakura…-llamó el hombre sin dejar de mostrar su semblante serio-…quizás tengas razón y cooperamos en que todo este problema se desatase…-pausó brevemente para ordenar sus ideas-… pero es injusto que recurras a estos métodos que no son más que un medio para vengarte y humillarnos…

-¡insisto que no veo en donde esto los pueda humillar! ¡Solo les hago ver que las mujeres no somos empleadas ni tampoco juguetes sexuales como se creía hace siglos atrás! ¡Eso ya es prehistórico! ¡No estamos en esos tiempos y creo que ya es hora de que lo entiendan! ¡Nosotras somos igual de buenas, inclusive, mucho mejores que los hombres!

"_**bien dicho… ¡chúpense esa trío de idiotas! ¡PODER FEMENINO! ¡Shannaro!"**_

Sasuke se echó a reír de buena gana, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la ojijade. ¿Qué era lo que tanta gracia le causaba?-… ¿se puede saber qué es lo divertido?

-tu estupidez…-respondió sin un ápice inseguridad

Kakashi y Naruto intercambiaron una breve mirada. Algo les decía que se quedarían relegados de la conversación por un rato, aunque eso no significaba que no fuese divertido.

"_**repite eso..."**_

-¿estupidez? ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad?

-eso no es verdad Haruno…-alzó la barbilla con altanería-…ustedes las mujeres nunca podrán superar a los hombres…

"_**¡machista! ¡Machista! ¡Machista! ¡¡Te voy a colgar de las…!!"**_

-las mujeres podemos hacer perfectamente todo lo que ustedes hacen… ¡son los hombres los que nunca podrían lograr lo que una mujer sí!

-eso no es cierto…

-_**"¡claro que sí!"**_

-por favor Haruno…-gruñó ya al borde de perder la paciencia. ¡En serio que esa mujer lo exasperaba!-…tampoco es como si lo hacen fuesen las grandes cosas… ¡los hombres son los que han logrado avanzar y tener grandes logros! Las mujeres solo miran sus espaldas…

"_**te odio…"**_

Sakura entrecerró los ojos-…muy bien señor "Soy un hombre, lámeme el trasero"-Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada ante el apodo ganándose una mirada glacial por parte de Uchiha-…dime UNA sola cosa que los hombres puedan y nosotras no…

-mantener la cabeza fría…

"_**Jajajaja buena esa…Jajajaja…"**_

-un par de senos hacen que ustedes pierdan la frialdad de sus cabezas…-una sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios en esos momentos-…y no precisamente de la que está sobre sus hombros…

Uzumaki se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras que Hatake carraspeaba incómodo ante sus palabras; de cierta manera la chica tenía razón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño-…somos grandes estrategas…

"_**puff…eso no es nada… ¡las mujeres pensamos mucho más que ustedes! Solo que no se nos daba la oportunidad de probarlo…y también a veces la sensibilidad no nos ayuda mucho…"**_

-Shizune-san es la mejor estratega de la aldea de Konoha…

-luego de Shikamaru Nara…-contraatacó a lo que ella se obligó a callar

"_**van a uno… ¡vamos Sakura, que todas las mujeres de la aldea cuentan contigo! ¡Shannaro!"**_

_-no exageres…_

-Somos más fuertes…

La pelirosa arqueó una ceja y sonrió con diversión-… ¿quieres apostar?

"_**mira que te metiste en terreno peligroso eh…"**_

-no es necesario…-dijo imitándola pero su sonrisa estaba cargada de soberbia-…es claro de quien sería el ganador en una pelea entre ambos… ¿no?

-¡pues si estás tan seguro vamos afuera y averiguamos si eso es efectivo!-vociferó de manera desafiante y furibunda… ¡estaba poniendo en duda su fuerza! ¡Eso era algo que no iba a permitir!

"_**¡vamos hombrecito! ¡A ver si luego de la paliza que le daremos a tu trasero vuelves a decir algo así!"**_

-ya-ya chicos que nos hemos desviado de lo que realmente es importante…-terció el mayor interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes y evitar que la sala se volviese un campo de batalla

Un silencio incómodo se situó entre los presentes aumentando la tensión en la habitación. Naruto miró a cada uno de sus compañeros centrándose más en la pelirosa que comenzaba a impacientarse al ver que ninguno abría la boca. Suspiró. De cierta manera estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que su amigo había dicho pero…también sentía que todo esto era exagerado y que simplemente estaban alargando las cosas de manera innecesaria.

-finalmente no sé que es a lo que quieren llegar…

Sasuke cerró los ojos sin dejar de mostrarse serio e indiferente-… queremos dejarte claro que no importan todos tus bajos intentos por intentar humillarnos, ni tampoco importa que tengamos que hacer lo que a TI te corresponde, al igual que menos nos importa realizar esas estúpidas misiones…porque no vamos a dejar que nos quites lo que no es importante…

-_**"¿quitarles lo que les es importante?"-**_las dos intercambiaron miradas-…_**" ¿se puede saber qué es precisamente…?"**_

-nuestro orgullo…

Otra vez silencio. Los tres hombres sonrieron al ver el rostro de la chica el cual mostraba total desconcierto…desconcierto que pasó a ser una risa explosiva y casi histérica que los hizo borrar las dichosas sonrisas al instante.

"_**Jajajaja estos realmente me matan…jajajajaa!"**_

_-Jajajaja ni que lo digas…_

_**-**_¡Sakura-chan esto no es ningún chiste no te rías!

La kunoichi los miró sin dejar de reír e intentando secar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos-…e-es que…-tragó intentando calmar las carcajadas-…es que su orgullo…lo perdieron en el instante que dejaron que yo lavara sus calzoncillos… -volvió a reír ahora con mayor fuerza al ver sus rostro totalmente desencajados y coléricos. Estaba jugando con fuego…incluso su maestra le había advertido una vez "jamás te metas con el orgullo de un hombre, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias, que créeme…no son nada agradables"-… ¡ustedes realmente me matan…!-continuó riendo y apuntándolos con el dedo ignorando olímpicamente el consejo de su maestra… ¡bah! Era más divertido deshacerse en carcajadas de su famoso "orgullo masculino" que temerle a los posibles resultados de dicha burla

"_**deberían ser comediantes…a excepción de Uchiha, los amargados arruinan la diversión…"**_

-se ríe la que se deja pisotear por todos…-soltó de pronto Uchiha acallando sus carcajadas

_**-"¿de qué estás hablando?"**_

-¿a quién quieres engañar con esa actitud de mujer revolucionaria? Admítelo Sakura, no eres alguien que tienda a luchar mayormente por sus ideales, es más eres bastante manipulable y te aseguro que con solo hacer así…-chasqueó los dedos-…puedo derrumbar toda esa careta feminista que tratas de mostrar…

"_**¡ey que no somos feministas!"**_

Sakura hizo un mueca que no alcanzó a ser una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro con levedad intentando controlar las ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse-…no me hagas reír Uchiha…-abrió sus jades dejando a entrever la ira y la seguridad en ellos-…si es así quiero ver que lo intentes…-se acercó con lentitud esquivando el cuerpo de su sensei que se mantenía al tanto de cualquier movimiento que le indicase que debiera intervenir. Sakura se detuvo cuando sus hombros chocaron y lo miró de manera desafiante-…pero te advierto de antemano que no va a ser tan fácil como piensas, vas a caer antes de que eso suceda, te lo aseguro…

"_**no nos conoces Uchiha, así que ten cuidado en lo que te vas a meter…"**_

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia-… ¿me estas retando?

"_**¿lo estamos haciendo…?"**_

-tómalo como quieras…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta para salir de allí y dar por terminada la discusión

-te doy dos semanas para que desistas…-continuó el moreno sin dignarse a voltear

"_**¡oh si! Espérate sentado…"**_

-y yo les doy una antes de que se ahoguen en su propia mugre…-sentenció para finalmente largarse de allí

Los tres se mantuvieron en su lugar, en silencio y con sus miradas fijas en el umbral en donde la figura de la chica había desaparecido. Naruto miró al hombre que al igual que él mostraba un poco de fastidio para luego soltar un suspiro cansado. Al paso que iban era más probable que la kunoichi terminase por tener razón y por ende, los tres tendrían que aceptar su responsabilidad y asumir que eran dependientes de ella… ¡cosa que no podía hacer! ¡Menos ahora que ella se había reído de su orgullo! ¡Nadie tenía derecho a reírse de algo tan delicado como eso! ¡Ni siquiera ella, por mucho que la quisiera!

-ya verán que no pasará mucho antes de que desista de su huelga…

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro Sasuke?

Uchiha sonrió con autosuficiencia-…porque Sakura no es alguien que soporte la mugre ¿o sí?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos-… ¿en que estas pensando teme?

-es simple usuratokanchi…-dejó que su espalda se apoyara en la pared para mirar con atención a sus "secuaces"-… nosotros nos encargaremos de NUESTRAS cosas, no en sí de la casa…

-¿quieres decir que…solo nos encargaremos de lo que vayamos a ocupar? ¿No?

-exactamente…

-la casa se volverá un chiquero teme…

-esa es la idea dobe…

-¿estás claro que ninguna mujer querrá entrar aquí…?

Uchiha se encogió de hombros, eso era lo que menos le importaba-…es lo de menos, para eso también están sus casas ¿no?...-los otros dos asintieron-…la idea es que Sakura no logre resistir su OBSESIÓN por la limpieza…

El rubio sonrió de manera forzosa-…eso es muy cruel Sasuke… ¡ya hemos visto como la pobre palidece con solo pensar en los gérmenes y esas cosas…!

-_y aun así la muy cabezota es médico…_-pensó un tanto divertido por la paradoja-…ese es el precio que se paga cuando te metes con el orgullo de un hombre…-sonrió-…bueno, al menos que tu no lo seas y no tengas necesidad de…

-¡¡ ¿Qué MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO SASUKE-TEME?!!

Kakashi suspiró-… ¿estás seguro Sasuke…? ¿No crees que todo esto se pueda ir en nuestra contra?

-es un riesgo que se corre siempre cuando se idea alguna estrategia ¿no?

Finalmente como un mutuo acuerdo decidieron que era lo mejor que podían hacer. Era cruel sí, pero era preferible mil veces terminar con toda aquella situación de una vez…además lo que Uchiha había dicho era cierto. La chica se había reído de su orgullo…y ya saben lo que dicen…

Jamás te metas con el orgullo de un hombre, sino quieres que el fuego del infierno te queme el trasero…

* * *

Hello chicas!

Bueno…me hayo actualizando a pesar de que no conseguí los 30 comentarios ¬¬ jajaja pero no importa ^^ lo hago por amor al arte y además también estoy obligada a terminar esta historia antes de terminar el mes…comienzo las clases y bueno…voy a desaparecer por ese periodo u.u por lo que esta será mi última historia este año, a no ser que tenga time y de vez en cuando haga un one-shot :D

En fin, como les iba diciendo…se que ya quieren que comience toda la guerra por lo que les aseguro que el próximo capítulo todo se desatará. Verán el sufrir tanto de nuestra amada pelirosa como de nuestros guapetones shinobis ;) y como ninguno se dejará doblegar por el otro…-me refiero más que nada de Uchiha y Haruno, ya ven que Kakashi y Naruto no pintan mucho mono aquí XD, aunque sí también los haré sufrir así que no se preocupen…

Bien… estoy feliz por sus hermosos comentarios al igual que por sus hermosos deseos! El día viernes 06 de marzo, se realizó una teletón para recaudar dinero y ayudar a los damnificados…nuestra meta era de $…me dio gran felicidad al ver que no solo alcanzamos la meta… ¡sino que también la duplicamos y más! ¡Más de $ que irán en beneficio de mis compatriotas! Al igual que me causó regocijo ser parte de todo esto :D

Así que a cada una de mis compatriotas animo! Que Chile ha demostrado que es un país fuerte; somos hijos del rigor y por ende podemos levantarnos cada vez que caemos ^^

Ya, volviendo a lo mío jeje

Gracias, gracias, gracias! Las amo un montón por sus comentarios :D y ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo…

Les dejo un besote gigante a cada una, al igual que un sinfín de bendiciones ^^

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente

__NinfaOscura__


End file.
